


The story

by Regina15



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina15/pseuds/Regina15
Summary: Can they get back what they had years ago?





	1. Chapter 1

Chicago, Illinois, November 6, 1990h 

Hillary won. She's going to be the next governor of Illinois. 

She was a very successful lawyer, one of the best in the entire country. She was also a mother and a wife. But her political ambition was always there. When she decided to run for governor she got full support from her daughter, husband, mother, father, brothers... only not from her in-laws... they always thought she was too smart, too strong, to ambitious, never good enough, never beautiful enough, never sensitive enough. When the crowd started screaming ,,Hillary, Hillary" She took her husband's hand into her hand and putted her other arm around her daughter's shoulder, Her little girl looked at her and whispered ,,I'm so proud of you mom" Hillary smiled and kissed her temple. Hillary's daughter was 15 now, but to her she will always be a little girl. ,,Thank you, princess" Hillary whispered back. 

,,Shall we?" Robert, Hillary's 2nd. husband, asked pointing the stage. ,,Sure" Hillary was very happy, she smiled brightly and walked to the stage. All three of them waved to the people, soon they were joined by the rest of their family. Hillary's mother and her brothers, Roberts parents and his sister. After some time of waving and cheering it was a time for a speech. Hillary walk to the podium,, Ladies and gentleman...." the speech started, she went on about what she hopes to do as a governor and how grateful she is for the trust the people put in her. 

,,Now, I would like to thank the people who stand with me on this stage. I wouldn't be here if they wouldn't support me the way they did. My parents, my wonderful mother and my and my father who couldn't be here with me tonight ,thank you for your love and faith that I can be whoever I want to be. I thank my parents in-law, my brothers Hugh and Tony, my sister in-law Jessica, my wonderful husband Robert, and the light of my life my daughter Fiona." The crowd started cheering again. ,, I of course thank you for giving me a chance to serve you, the people of Illinois. Thank you and good night." 

Hillary, Robert and Fiona where on their way home.

Fiona broke the uncomfortable silence 

,,Mommy, are we going to move ?" 

,,Yes sweetheart we are going to move to the Governor's Mansion. " 

,,Oh, when ?" 

,,Well, I'll be sworn in January 14 so I thin then" Hillary smiled. 

,,Why do you ask?" Robert asked Fiona 

,,I'm curious. Besides, you don't seem to be to enthusiastic about talking to mom." Fiona answers sarcastically. 

,,What did that supposed to mean young lady ?" Rob raised his voice. 

,,Stop it! Both of you!" Hillary stopped it before the argument went any further, she knew Fiona had her temper and she could go on and on with the argument, but she also knew that Robert's patience was very limited, specially when it came to a fifteen-year old with a sharp tongue. 

In moment like this Hillary thought about her first husband Andrew... Andrew Woods. He had a lots of patience for their daughter. It's a shame he didn't have that patience with his wife... he and his sexual impulse just couldn't wait for Hillary to get back home, specially when his secretary wasn't getting home either. Always busy doing ,,extra work" with until 11PM. She tolerated it at first ,,It doesn't mean anything to him" ,, It's just sex" she explained to herself. But after a year she couldn't bare it any longer, the image of him with another woman was hurting too much. After almost 10 years of marriage she and Andrew divorced in 1984. Ending everything they had without even a fight for getting it back. Two years later she met Robert Carver and married him in April of 1987 it was a new love, new beginning. 

After a silent raid home they got out of the car and went inside. Then the usual... Fiona locks herself in her room, Rob goes to his study and so does Hillary. She sat down in her chair and the phone started ringing. 

,,Hello?"Hillary answered 

,,Mrs Carver?" 

,,Speaking" 

,,It's James Blanchard, governor of Michigan. I'm just calling to congratulate you on your win" 

,,Thank you very much governor" 

,,It's all I wanted to say. You're probably going to get many more calls with congratulations so I don't want to interrupt. Congrats again" 

,,Thank you ,goodbye." 

Blanchard was right, call after call. Hillary was always sure there were 50 states, but after saying 'Thank you' do many times to so many men she wasn't sure anymore... After what seemed like 1000 calls the phone was quite. Hillary relaxed into the chair and a loud sight escaped her lips. And then the phone ringed again. The was on the edge of exploding. 

,,Hello?" She answered with and an angry tone. 

,,Future governor of the great state of Illinois Hillary Diane Rodham Carver I suppose?" 

,,Clinton?" 

,,At your service sugar." Hillary started laughing hysterically and she heard his laugh at the other end of the phone. 

,,Sorry I just...." 

,,Don't say anything. Blanchard called and the the rest called and after saying 'Thank you' a million times you just want to throw this phone on a wall?'' 

,,How on earth do you know?" 

,,That's my job sugar.... To know" they both laugh. 

They talked and talked for hours. 

,,It's good to hear from you, I have to go now" Hillary said. 

,,It's good to hear you too, good night sugar" 

,,Good night" 

,,Sweet dreams" 

,,Sleep tight Bill" 

,,Hugs and kisses" 

,,Bill I'm hanging up" 

,,Night night" 

,,Bill I'm seriously hanging up" 

,,Rock-a-bye, baby, in the tree top" Bill started singing  


,,Mr.Clinton I'm putting the phone down" she said laughing  


,,When the wind blows the cradel will rock" 

,,Good night William" This time she putted the phone down. 

A bright smile of a true happiness appeared on her face. She stood up and left the study closing the door after her, going through a dark hall lighted only by a moonlight she stopped next to one of the windows and looked at the mood that was shining really bright surrounded by stars. She closed hard eyes and remembered all of the nights when she was lying on a blanked with Bill, just looking at the stats or making love under bare sky. They were so young, so passionate, so careless and so full of love and hope. She didn't want to open her eyes, that would destroy this perfect memory of the past, although the knew she had to. No matter how much she wanted to go back in time, to change things she knew she can't change the past... Opening her eyes and letting her dreams go she went up the stairs and into the bedroom. 

Robert was in his armchair reading a book, she didn't bother to say anything to him, she went to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She took her clothes and make up off, took a shower and wore a light blue short night. When Hillary entered the room Robert was lying in bed. She stood in a doorway between bedroom and bathroom. The filling of Robert's lustful gaze on her body was always very satisfying to her, she had this power over him and she loved it. She laid on a bed, next to him, she raised her leg and her chest, exposing her perfect breasts. She moved her fingers up her own tight. Robert never taking his eyes of off her wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. He moved his hand under her nighty and the felling of her soft skin made him even more excited. ,

,,The door" Hillary said breathlessly breaking the kiss. 

She didn't quite wanted to have sex but she was done with hearing about how little sex they had during the campaign. She liked this campaign, she meet so many new people, she was busy all the time, she got elected the governor and of course she was away from her husband most of the time. The bulge visible through his bottoms when he stood up to lock the door didn't turned Her on, of course she pretended it did. He took of his top and bottoms. His body wasn't remarkable, sex with him wasn't either but it was a part of wife's duty to pleas her husband and Hillary knew that very well. He was so excited he didn't even bother to take off her nighty. He opened her legs and pinned her hands above her head kissing her lips, neck, shoulders, he putted his one hand between their bodies positioning his member at her entrance. She was barely wet when he entered her she let out a loud painful sight. He went deeper and deeper, harder, faster. She screamed in pain with his every thrust, when she felt he was close to his climax she started to fake her own. She learned how to do that years ago, she could take care of her own release besides it was hard for a man to pleas her, she started faking during her marriage with Andrew of course she had orgasms with him sometimes but it had to be really something good. When they finished she hugged her knees to her chest and said goodnight to Robert.   



	2. Chapter 2

When Hillary woke up the other side of the bed was empty. The clock showed 8:47. She had a day off. When she tried to stand up she felt a sharp pain between her tights, it hurted like hell. A souvenir after list night with Robert of course. She managed to stand up and take a shower. She wore some shots and a T-shirt. She was going downstairs to eat breakfast when the phone rang, she went to her study, thinking it was her husband she picked up in a rather bad attitude...  
,,Hello?" She answered angerly.   
,,Hilly?" The familiar voice on the other and asked.   
,,Bill?"  
,,Hi pumpkin! How are you? I tried to reach you in your office but they told me you weren't there"  
,,I'm home, I have a day off. Why do you call?"  
,,Well... I don't have anything to do and I really enjoyed our yesterday talk"  
,,You're a governor for heavens seak! How is it possible that you have nothing to do?"  
,,Well...."  
,,Bill..."  
,,OK, to be honest I cancelled all my today's arraignments just to talk to you"  
Hillary blushed, it was nice, it was much more than nice.   
,,Bill I'm married"  
,,Don't you think I know that? Hey I want to talk to my best friend, nothing more, I promise"  
,, Best friend?" Hillary asked in a curious voice   
,,Yeah, I missed you when you left. As a partner, as a lover of course" his voice was getting deeper, it was a pure pleasure to listen to that tone ,,and I missed my best friend, I still do"

His ever word made her heard melt, he was bringing up in her what she thought the lost a very long time ago, emotion she thought were dead. She felt young, free.   
,,Bill I don't know what to say"  
,,Then for now just don't say anything, You'll be sworn in January 14, right ? I was thinking about coming to Chicago to see it. You know i haven't seen your family in years and I never meet your husband...what's his name?"  
,,Ummm...Robert" Hillary answered, she was shocked he planned to come to Illinois. She was afraid what would happened if she'd saw him again.   
,,That's right Robert. And I never meet your girl, Fiona... great name. Is she anything like you?"  
,,Oh yes, she's like my little clone "  
,,Well then I assume she's wonderful" Hillary smiled. All the kids she ever saw around Bill always liked Him, she wondered if Fiona would like him or if he would like Fiona. He was energetic and charismatic and he had a great sense of humor.

They talked and talked. They lost so much of each other lifes. They told each other everything even after all those years apart they couldn't forget about what they had and they still trusted each other unconditionally.   
,,You have been married once, right?" Hillary asked him   
,,Yes"  
,,Tell me more about it"  
,,Why?"  
,,Because I'm curious"  
He laughed  
,,Ok, my mother was pushing, I was almost 32 and I still was single. It was a disgrace for the family. So I just married a random girl I knew had a crush on me. Her name was Daphne Adams."  
,,Oh shit that's creepy" Hillary started laughing,,Was she all in black like the rest of Addams family?" Hillary couldn't stop laughing.   
,,No, but since the day I married her I was missirable like all the Addams" They both laughed, Hillary even cried. ,,It was over after 2 years. we married in 1978 and divorced in 1980"  
,,Sorry"  
,,Oh, don't be it was the best decision in my life" And by those words Hillary started laughing again. ,,How about you and Robert, I know everything about Andrew"  
,,To be honest..." she didn't know how much should she tell Bill, she was fighting with her own thoughts about this marriage ,,I don't know what's going to happen next. He and Fiona don't get along and to be hones I don't get along with him either."  
,,Why don't you end it?"   
,,Bill it's not that easy. I want my daughter to have a full family"  
,,Hillary I don't have children and my mother will never forgive me for that, but I think that if you're unhappy and your daughter is too you should end it. You deserve all the happiness in the world and so does your child." She knew he was right. The heard the front door open, she looked at the clock ant it showed 1:27 PM she remember Fiona was coming earlier from school today.   
,,Listen Bill, my daughter is home, I really have to go now"  
,,Ok sugar. Will I hear from you again?"  
,,Of course you will, Call me tomorrow or maybe even tonight"  
,,Ok bye"  
,,Goodbye Bill"  
It was wonderful, just talking to him seemed to take so much weight off her shoulders. She putted the phone down and with a smile looked up just to see her girl standing in a doorway.   
,,Who's Bill?" She asked with a bright smile   
,, An old friend"  
,,Just a friend?" Hillary heard a little hope in Fiona's voice   
,,Yes princess, just a friend. Hey, what do you say for a girls day out? Lunch? Ice cream? And we can go see that movie you were talking about."  
,,Can we go without Robert"   
,,I says Girls day out. Robert is not a girl"  
,,Id probably hate him no matter what sex he is." Fiona said making Hillary laugh. But deep inside it made Hillary even more sure that Bill was right: this marriage was making both Hill and Fiona unhappy.   
,,Ok let me change and we can go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleas let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy it. Pleas let me know what do you think. And thank you for all the kudos and comments.

**January 14 1991**

 

 **Hillary's POV**  

  
Everything went well, the only think bothering me was Robert's eyes burning me through. We are already in governors mension and we have a little celebration. I was looking around the room when suddenly someone covered my eyes from behind. I didn't know who that's was.  
,,Mom?" No answer... ,,Hugh? Tony?" Still nothing. I reached to touch the hands that were covering my vision... long fingers, smooth skin... No, it can't be... ,,Bill?" I asked, my voice barely above the whisper. The hands moved away from my face, I slowly turned around and saw Bill in a perfectly fitted suit, taking flowers one of the waiters was holding. He handed me a huge bucket of light pink hydrangeas.  
,,Congratulation sugar! Or should I say governor?" His words made me laugh, they always did from the Very first time we had a longer conversation I knew he was the one who could make me laugh like a little girl.  
,,What a surprise! I'm so happy to see you" I was absolutely shocked I didn't know what to say so I just took the flowers. ,,Thank you, you remembered"  
,,How could I forget your favorite flowers?"

**Nobody's POV**

Bill and Hillary chated for a moment she was so happy to see him after all those years, he brought out the old filings in her. It wasn't long until Hillary's mother relised a stranger talking to her daughter, tall, slightly gray hair she went up to them and when she realized the man was Bill a bright smiled apired on her face.  
,,Bill? Bill Clinton?" Dorothy screamed causing boats Hill and Bill to turn around.  
,,Yes ma'am, Hello Mrs. Rodham" Bill answered hugging her  
,,I'm so glad to see you. What are you doing here?"  
,,Well... I guess I wanted to see Hilly again and you and the rest of the Rodhams of course"  
'Hilly' Hillary loved how it sounded in his mouth. It was a second after Bill's words when Hugh and Tony came up to them.  
,,Clinton? Hello buddy. What are you doing here?"  
,,Hi guys, I had to see your sister become a governor, I couldn't miss it"  
,, Yesh we're very proud of her" said Tony messing Hillary's hair  
,,Tony!! Stop!!" Hillary pushed him away  
Dorothy burst into laughter seeing her sons laughing at their sister while she was fixing her hair ,,I f I had a grown children" They all laughed ,,Where is Hugh senior?" Bill asked. Dorothy turned around and saw her husband going to them  
,, Looks like the storm is coming" aid Dorothy  
,, Im going to evacuate, there is someoneI have to talk to" said Hillary leaving bill with her family. Suddenly Fiona came up to her  
,,Who is that man talking to grandpa and grandma?"  
,,That's Bill sweetheart"  
,,Your friend Bill?"  
,,Yes"  
,,The friend you were talking everydayover the phone with ever since you won the election"  
,, How do you know"  
,,Mother you don't have to be a doctor of laws to hear you speak to the same person over the phone ...Every. Single. Day." Fiona said smiling. Hillary bites her bottom lip and with a corner of her eye she saw Bill going in her direction.  
Fiona noticed her mother looking to the side and saw this man.  
,,Bill I would like you to meet my daughter F..."  
,,Fiona, I know sugar" Bill suddenly cut her off offering his hand to Fiona  
,,I'm Bill Clinton, but just call me Bill"  
,,Fiona Woods" Fiona answered shaking his hand. ,,Mom I feel trouble" her words caused both Hillary and Bill to turn around and see Robert giving the situation a look that could kill.  
,,Lets go!" Bill said to them  
,,What? What do you mean!?" Hillary was shivked  
,, I mean let's run away"  
,,im in let's go" Fiona was over the moon  
,, This is unreasonable"  
,,Unreasonable? And who used to run away from classes because it was a beautiful day for a ride around New Haven. What happened to my Hillary? Pleas tell me she's still there" Hilary's heart broke at those words, she withed she could answers his question but she didn't knew the answer. Was she still there? Young, spontaneous girl she used to be. Hillary didn't even knew that person anymore. She couldn't say anything so she just looked and to his eyes and smiled.  
,,Ok let's go" and with that all there of them run out of the mansion taking the jackets on their way out and into bills car.  
,,What are we even doing? I should really go back"  
,,Hilly stop"  
,,Yeah chill out mom"  
,,What do you want to do Fiona?" Bill asked  
,,Pizza"  
,,Pizza it is"

That ate pizza and went to the movies, bill happened to have a camera in his car so they did some photos after hours spended together around Chicago they returned to the mansion, they were laughing and having a great time.  
,, Ok I have one more" bill said ,,A guy comes to the doctor and says: Doctor help me please, every time I drink a cup of coffee I get this intense stinging in my eye. And the doctor answers: I suggest you remove the spoon before drinking."  
Hillary and Fiona bursed into laughter.  
,,Thank you Mr. Clinton, I had a great day"  
,,I told you to call me Bill" Bill smiled  
,,Sorry...mom I'm going inside"  
,,Alright princess" Fiona got out of the car saying goodbye to bill  
,,Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Bill asked turning to Hillary  
,,No"  
,, I mean... your hair and no glasses, completely different but how gorgeous"  
,, Thank you" Hillary blushed ,, I also had a great day"  
,,This is not the end of it for you"  
,,What?" Hillary asked as Bill started the car again. ,,Bill where are we going?"  
,,Hilly, do you trust me?"  
Hillary didn't answer.  
,,Do you trust me sugar?" Bill repeated the question.  
,,Yes" he finally heard from her  
,,Good, then just relax"  
Hillary smiled, relaxed into the seat resting her head back and turning it to look at him. So handsome. he hasn't change since Yale, his hair was just a little sprinkled with silver.

She was lost in her fought when the car stopped.

 ,,We are here" Hilary looked around and saw a breathtaking sunset above the Chicago city. ,,Come on" Bill said coming out of the car. They were standing there watching that beautiful view and suddenly they heard Belinda Carlisle's ,,La Luna" playing in the radio he left turned on in the car.  
,,May i have This dance" bill asked and Hillary noded. He took her hand in his and and wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her very close to him as she putted her arm on his shoulder.

 _I remember when I met you_  
_All the stars were hanging in mid-air_  
_In those moments nothing mattered_  
_But the way you caught me in your stare._

They were swaying to the rythrm looking into each other eyes when Bill tighten his grip around her waist bringing her even closer. He moved his face to hers, she could feel his breath on her skin while his lips where almost touching hers.  
,,I should really get back" she said bringing her face further from his. He didn't say a word, just a nod. They were both heartbroken, her because she wanted him so much, wanted the things to be the way they used to be, and him because he missed her so much, his beautiful Hillary, it was a torture to have her heart and not be able to have her body...

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little depressing (at least for me). Massive THANK YOU to everyone who reads or read this. Thank you for all the kudos and comments this really means a lot to me.

Hillary got back to the mansion after spending almost entire day with Bill and her daughter. She didn't remember when she had so much fun at once.

When she entered the hallway she saw light coming from the living room. Her hills clinking on a cold floor as she went inside and saw Robert sitting on a couch with a fumbler of whiskey in his hand. Hillary felt the tension in the air and she knew that the argument was coming she wanted to get it over with now accepted arguing in the morning. ,,Robert?" 

,,Well... hello darling, did you enjoy your day with Mr.Clinton?" Hillary stood still, not even saying a word ,,Do you know how humiliated I felt when people where asking me where are you?" He told a slip of his drink, Hillary was still silent ,, You may be the governor Hillary, but your still my woman" 

' _My woman_ ' Those were the words Hillary couldn't bare. It made her feel like an object, like someone, anyone could posses her. 

,,I may be your wife but I'm no man's woman" 

Robert just gave her a death stare and slowly rose from the couch. They were looking straight to each others eyes as he quickly pushed her against the wall pinning her hands above her head. She could feel alcohol in his breath. ,,Oh really?" Robert said harshly and kissed Hillary hungrily forcing his tongue inept her moth. She did everything to pull him away kicking her legs, pushing him away with her arms. When he finally pulled away she slapped him with all the power she had. Her lipstick smeared on her check, hair a mess. 

,,Don't you ever do that again" She warned pointing her finger at him. And with that she went upstairs. 

When she was going to her bedroom to take some of Roberts stuff so that he could sleep in one of guest bedrooms she heard sobs coming from the bedroom that was supposed to be her daughters. She knock to the door but there was no answer, she slowly opened the door and saw her daughters figure curled up on her bed. 

,,Sweetheart!" Hillary quickly run to the side of her bed. ,,What's wrong princess?" Fiona looked up at her mother with swollen and red eyes and hugged her buring her head in her mother's chest. 

,,Shh,Shh it's ok. Tell me what happened" Hillary said smoothing her hair. ,,Don't cry" 

When Fiona's sobs where getting quieter and her breath was back to normal. 

,,Now pleas tell mommy what is it?" Fiona didn't say anything she just looked at Hillary blankly. 

,,Did I do something?" Fiona shook her head NO 

,,Is it about today with Bill?" Again...NO 

,,Is it Robert?" This time Fiona didn't even moved. ,,Is that a YES?" 

,,Yes" Fiona answered, her voice barely above a whisper. ,,What did he do?!" 

Hillary was worried now, seriously worried. Of course her daughter didn't like Robert and she never bothered with hiding how she felt about him. 

,,Fiona, princess pleas tell me, I want to help you but I can't if you won't tell me what happened. " 

,,You can't help me mom" 

,,Fiona..." 

,,Divorce him" 

,,Honey I can't just do that" 

,,See? You can't help me" Hillary reached out to touch her bare knee reviled by her dress but when palm of her hand touched the skin of Fiona's leg Fiona moved her leg away and quickly chugged it to her chest. 

,,Oh my God!" Hillary said covering her mouth with her hands. ,,Fiona I'll ask you a question but you have to promise me you will tell me the truth, ok?" 

,,Ok" Fiona said after a moment of hesitation. 

,,Did... did he.... did Robert...." Hillary couldn't bring herself to say those word.. 

 

,,Did Robert touched me?" Fiona's word made Hillary look up at her princess. ,,Yes...yes mother, he did" 

 

_**1 hour earlier**_

_After saying goodbye to Bill she went home. She thought Hillary will follow her but the she saw Bill's car pull out of the driveway she figured out that Mr. Clinton had some more plans for her mother but it didn't bother her ._

_She didn't liked Robert and since Bill seemed to be really into Hillary Fiona thought that maybe he will be the Prince Charming to take Hillary away from Robert._

_The girl went into the mansion and straight into the kitchen to get something to drink. She was going through the living room with a glass of water in her hand the she saw Robert on the couch. She did everything to come out of there unnoticed by him but she unfortunately failed_

_,,Fiona" said Robert in a deep vice. She could tell he was slightly drunk_

_,,What?" Said Fiona turning to him and rolling her eyes_

_,,Come sit"_

_,,I don't want to...."_

_,,I SAID SIT DOWN!" His scream cut her sentence, she was absolutely terrified so she sat in a armchair as far from the couch he was sitting on as possible._

_,,Why so far from me angel?"_

_'Angel' he never called her that. It was strange and it made Fiona even more unsafe_

_,,Come sit closer" Paralyzed by fear she could even breath ,,SIT CLOSER"_

_She did as she was told, putting her glass on the coffee table and sitting on the other side of the couch._

_,,Closer" She moved a little to his side._

_,,Closer" And she moved even closer. She was know in his reach._

_,,Closer, that's a good girl" She was now sitting next to him, some parts of her tiny body touching parts of him. ,,Sit on my lap" he said patting his tight._

_,,No"_

_,,What did you say?"_

_,,N-No" her voice broke. Robert was angry now he grabbed her by the waist and bend her over his knees and spanked her like she was a few-year-old girl who didn't want to clean her toys._

_,,You know, I don't like that side of you, or your mother. You got it from her, this stubbornness, nastiness." He whispered to her ear. "But you also have other parts of her" he said touching and squishing her ass. ,,Will you be a good girl now and sit on my lap?"_

_Fiona just nodded._

_,,I can't hear you"_

_,,Yes"_

_,,Yes what? Say it"_

_,,Yes I will be a good girl"_

_She was so scared, she never hated this man more than she did right now. She rose slowly and sat on his lap. He was scanning her body with his eyes. Dress ending just above her knee. Even though she was still growing her body was starting to look more and more like Hillary's every day, round breasts, slim waist and those beautiful hips. She had dark wavy hair and baby blue eyes. He started kissing her neck and rested his hand in her tight moving it higher under her dress. His lips where reaching hers and his hand was almost touching he waistband of her panties around her hip she wanted to scream ,to run away, to do just Anything but she was scared, she just seated there with her eyes shut. Suddenly her mothers worlds appeared in her thoughts ,, Fiona, fear is always with us, we just sometimes don't have time for it, don't ever let fear paralyze you."_

_Fiona opened her eyes. Roberts dirty mouth and filthy hands felt like poison on her skin she started thinking very quickly. If he's drunk he'll think sower then she will, she had another option then just sit there and let him do what he wanted, there is always another option. She quickly pushed Robert from her and as fast as she could run away, out of the living room, up the stairs, through the hall and into her room, never looking back even tho she heard his footsteps behind her and his voice calling her to stop and come back. She locked the door and landed her back against it, breathing heavily, hearing a car pull to the drive way she went to the window and saw a figure of her mother stepping out of the car and going towards the house. She couldn't help but just started crying_

_,,Pleas God, take me and mom away from that monster. Let mommy be happy, she deserves it so much" she cried._

 

And there they, were Fiona blankly looking at Hillary. 

Silence.

Hillary knew it was a final push. She had to end it with Robert. 

,,I'm so sorry princess" Hillary hugged her girl tight as a single tear escaped her eye. 

_Why was she so bling? Why did it took this terrible nightmare happens to her baby girl to make her finally realize what a man she was married to?_

,,Mommy?" 

,,Yes?" ,,Will you sleep with me tonight?" 

,,Do you want me to?"

Fiona nodded 

,,Ok" Hillary smiled. Fiona took a shower and Hillary went down the stairs and saw Robert sleeping on a couch, she wanted to break his neck, strangle him with a pillow or burn alive for what he did to her girl. 

She did 2 cups of cocoa and took it upstairs to Fiona's bedroom. 

,,Here you go princess" 

,,Thank you" her voice still shaking a little. Hillary's sat her cocoa on a nightstand. 

,,I'll go to my bedroom and change now" 

,,No! Mom pleas! What if he..." 

,,Shh, shh. He's drink and asleep downstairs, I'll be back before you know it, you're safe now, don be scared" 

Hillary took a quick shower and changed into her Pajamas. Going back to her daughters room she found Fiona still awake. 

,,I'm back" Fiona looked at her with puppy eyes Hillary knew so well. 

She laid in bed and held Fiona in her arms every once in s while reaching for a slip of cocoa 

,,Mom?" 

,,Hmmm?" 

,,Tell me something about him?" 

,,Who?" 

,,Governor Clinton" 

,,Hmm... what would you like to know?" 

,,Everything since the beginning" 

,,Why?" 

,,You seem to be... I don't quite know what it is but it seems to be... you know deep and he seems to be important to you and you to him..." 

,,Ok,ok. I think I understand. So It all started in Yale. It was s beautiful spring in 1971...." 

Hillary told her the whole story, the library, the museum, missing the classes together, spending the summers together. 

,,Wow" 

,,What?" 

,,You know.. It sounds like one of those movie love stories. What you had seems like true love." After a moment of silence Fiona spoke again. ,,And now?" 

,,What do you mean 'now'?"

,,What now? With you and Bill?" 

,, Princess I have to figure out many things. I don't know what will happen next. With me and Robert and Bill and everything" 

,,I want you to be happy mom. I love you. " 

,,And I love you. I promise I'll do everything so that we both will be very happy this time. Sleep now" 

,,Night night mommy" 

,,Night night my pretty little angel" said Hillary kissing her daughters head. 

,, _Remember Hilly, Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise._ " Hillary thought to herself and fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a lot i ideas for this I'm just trying to quickly take this story to 1993 when Bill will be President. Pleas let me know hat do you think. I love reading your comments and my heart warms up when i get them.  
> XOXO  
> P.S. I was thinking about changing the title of this story. Let me know if you have any ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 Kudos!!! Thank you so much guys. I'm so happy you're enjoying this. I really don't know what should I write in those notes anymore... LOL just let me know what do you think. Enjoy

Hillary woke up the next morning in her daughter's bedroom, the sun coming trough the windows was blinding her and the only sound filling the room was a water running in a shower from Fiona's bathroom. Hillary was a little confused at first but her she reminded herself what has happened last night and it all made her want to kill Robert even more. Hillary stood up and wrapped herself in a robe. She turned around and saw Fiona coming out of the bathroom, she was dressed, her hair a little messy and wet at the ends.

,, God morning mom, did I wake you up?"

,, No sweetie. But... what are you doing? Why are you dressed?"

,,It's Monday mom, I'm going to school"

,,I know it's Monday but don't you want to stay home after... you know... after yesterday" Fiona looked down as Hillary came closer to her.

,,I want to get my mind off of it I want to forget, I don't know if that's possible, but I at least want to try mom. Staying at home will make me think about that and that is not going to help"

,,How is it possible that you are so strong?" Hillary said smiling at her little girl. She was very hurt, sad, angry about what happened last night but deep inside she was very proud of the fact that Fiona is such a strong young woman. Hillary pulled Fiona to her chest and hugged her tight.

,,I love you, I love you so much princess. You know you can tell me everything, but would you like to talk to someone about last night"

,, You mean psychiatrist?"

,,Yes"

,,I'll think about that, I don't promise I'll go, but I'll consider it."

,,Diplomatic answers, fair enough. You sure you want to go to school ?"

,, Yes mom I'm sure"

,,Ok"

After a long hug, Hillary kissed Fiona's forehead and they walked downstairs to the residence's kitchen.

,,What do you want to eat?"

,,Mom, I'm kind of a little late so I'll just take an apple"

,,You still have over 30 minutes"

,, I know but I wanted to walk to school, I just need to think about... things"

,, Ok, but be careful"

,, Okay"

Fiona kissed Hillary's cheek and walked out. Hillary went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed.

She came back downstairs wearing sparkling silver earrings, baby blue dress ending just above her knee and white high hills, her straight blonde hair perfect as always, her figure perfectly hugged by the dress. When she entered the kitchen and froze when she saw Robert standing there only in his shirt and boxers

,,Morning babe" he finally broke the silence.

,,Don't call me that, not after what you did to my daughter. It was more despicable than I thought you were capable of. " she said going past her husband who was shocked by the fact that Hillary knew about last night.

,, Baby you know what alcohol does to me, it was a mistake. I'm sorry, you know I would never do anything to hurt our girl. I love her. "

,,Our? She's not yours. You never even tried to accept her. And stop those pathetic excuses 'you know what alcohol does to me'. You're disgusting, I despise you. I hate everything about you, your legs, forearms, you're ugly chest, your cock. You're hideous Robert."

,,You like his better?"

,,I beg your pardon"

,,Clinton. Do you like his cock better? Did he fucked you good?" Hillary couldn't believe his words.

,,Are you accusing me of infidelity?"

,,Oh come on! Don't act so shocked!"

,,I didn't sleep with him!"

,,But you wanted to, you still do"

,, Even if, maybe I would finally reminded myself what it feels like to be fucked by a MAN" her words could hurt like a knife stubbed into a back. She was a genius lawyer and she knew exactly where to stub the knifes to hurt the most. Robert was angry. He pushed her against a wall pinnking her hands on each side of her head and forced his tonue into her mouth. When he broke the kiss he went down kissing her jawline and neck

,,I hate you" Hillary said.

,,I don't really care"

While we was kissing her he eased the grip on her hands, Hillary her hands from his and pushed him away.

,, I want a divorce"

,,Divorce?" Robert was schooled

,,Yes, divorce. You know it's when two people end their marriage because one of them turns out to a a prick."

,, Oh... and I guess I'm the prick. "

,,Who else?"

,, So... I was good enough for Hillary but I'm not good enough for Governor Hillary"

,,Don't make your situation any worst. I'm leaving, I'll be back in a hour I want you and your things and you out of here, let me know where should I send the rest of your thinks you won't be able to take. I get you the divorce papers as soon as is possible. From now on I want as to communicate only through our lawyers and if I'll see you anywhere near my daughter... I'll make you regret the day you where born" With that she walked out, when she reached the door she heard him scream for the doorway of the kitchen

,,Aren't we going to talk about it?"

,,We just did"

Hillary walker out, she took her coat in a color that matched her dress, white scarf and white gloves. She was looking absolutely perfect and very professional. Her red lipstick was the only contrast to her calm blue-white outfit.

After an hour of meetings Hillary was ready to go back to the mansion but she was so overwhelmed by everything that has happened, she needed to talk to someone, somebody who understands her... Bill. That was her first thought, but maybe after how she turned him down yesterday he will not want to talk to her. Maybe it'll be arrogant, calling him just like nothing has happened yesterday. No, he understands that she's married, she couldn't just kiss him... Stop thinking Hillary she thought to herself. There was only one way to find out if he was mod or not.

,, Can I use the phone?" Hillary asked the doctor, she was visiting an hospital in Springfield, as a new governor she was conserved about health care.

,, Yes of course"

,,Thank you very much" She went to where the nurses were and made a call from their phone. She picked it up and after moment of hesitation she chose a number to the Arkansas's governor mansion. You only live once.

,,Hello, the Governors mansion, how can I help you?"

,,Umm... Hello, this is governor Carver, is governor Clinton there? could I talk to him?"

,,I'm sorry Mrs. Craver, he's not here. From what I know he is still in Springfield"

,,Oh, really? Could you tell me where Is he staying?"

,,Of course. He's staying in Crowne Plaza Springfield Hotel, room number 24"

,,Thank you very very much"

Hillary called the hotel and without further questioning connected her with his room

,,Hello?"

,,Bill?"

,,Hilly! Hi, what's up?"

,,Are you busy?"

,,Sweetie I'm everything but busy"

,,I need to talk to someone"

,,I'll be in your mansion in 10 minutes"

,,See you"

Hillary arrived at the mansion and saw him standing at the front porch. She immediately got out of her car and run to hug him. ,,I'm so happy to see you" she said wrapping her arms around his chest. ,,How can I ever thank you?" He pulled her back, looked straight into her eyes and pointed his cheek with his index finger. Hillary laughed and kissed his cheek. One of Hillary's bodyguards opened the door letting them both walked inside. As they took off their coats Bill couldn't take his eyes off of her.

,,I love you in this color" Hillary looked at him and then turned her gaze down to look at herself.

,,Thank you. Am I blushing?" She asked putting her palms to her cheeks

,,Yes you are, and I hope I'm the cause of that" he smiled, she could tell he was quite proud of himself. ,, What did you needed to talk about?"

,,It's all going to shit"

,,What do you mean?"

,,Come to the living room. It's rather long story. "

They sat down in a living room setting themselves in comfortable sofas. Hillary looked at Bill,she putted her face in her hands and Bill could say she's crying. He immediately was at her side she kept sobbing as he held her close to his chest.

,,Shhh, Shhh. Hilly don't cry. Tell me what's wrong. " his heart was breaking with every tear falling from her eyes

,, He tried to get to Fiona" she finally said through the sobs

,,Wait? What? You mean like..."

,,Sex, yes"

,,THAT SON OF A BITCH" Bill screamed as he rose from the sofa

,,No pleas stay with me" Hillary said pulling him back down.

,,Sorry, I'm here, I'm here don't cry. Shhh it going to be ok." He was smoothing her hair as he held her close.

 

,,So... I was right. You're such a whore" She quickly pushed Bill away when she heard Roberts voice.

,,You son of a bitch!!" Bill stood up, his eyes tuned darker shade of blue, his palms squeeze tighter, he was standing in frond of Robert and he hit him hard in the face. ,,That's for calling Hillary a whore" said bill as Robert looked at him from the floor, wiping blood from his nose.

,,She's a whore and from the two of us you're the son of a bitch I wasn't screwing your wife behind your back"

,,I'm not sleeping with Hilary and at least I didn't try to fuck her daughter which remained me..." Bill hit him again ,, that's for hurting Fiona"

,,Bill. Stop it" said Hillary. She went to him and grabbed his arm ,,Robert, I made it clear this morning I don't want to see you. So now pleas leave this residence. " Robert stood up.

,,I'm not done yet, with either of you" and with that he left.

Bill felt how scared Hillary was and he hugged her tightly. ,,Everything is going to be ok, I'm here now. He's not going hurt you." Bill asked for some tea for the two of them. He sat on a couch with Hillary sitting on his knees and him hugging her small body.

,,What happened this morning?" Bill asked breaking the silence.

,,What do you mean?"

,,You told Robert that you made it clear this no they you..."

,,Oh! That" she cut him of finally getting what he meant. ,, We are getting divorced"

,,Really?"

,,You didn't think I could stay with him after what has happened, didn't you?"

,,Of course I didn't. It's just that I...." he stopped wham he heard the door open.

It was Fiona. Hillary and Bill looked at her and Hillary stood up running to her daughter. She hugged her tightly.

,,You didn't say Mr. Clinton was coming"

,,It wasn't in my plan"

,,I can go if I'm going to interrupt something" Bill said

,,No pleas don't go" said Fiona as she let go of Hillary and hugged Bill.

,,Good afternoon Mr. Clinton"

,,Good afternoon Ms. Woods" he said as he hugged her back but After a moment Fiona quickly pulled away. She looked a little scared.,,Don't be scared Fiona, I don't want to hurt you."

,,You don't know about..."

,,I know, your mom told me everything. I can't possibly understand how Is it possible that you're so brave and strong in all this. I don't want to hurt you I promise I never will." Fiona smiled and turned to her other who's eyes were glued to Bill.

,,Mom"

,,Hmmm? What?"

,,I want to see a psychiatrist"

,,Really?"

,,Yes, I know now that asking for help in not a weakness. I think this could really help me get through this."

,,Ok angel, mommy will take care of everything"

,, I'll go to my room, I'm tired"Fiona walked out of the room.

,, I also have to go honey, I have plane back to Arkansas in few hours"

,,Ohh... I was hoping you could stay."

,,I know. Hilly but you know what it is like to be a governor. "

,,Yeah I'm still learning" Hillary was clearly sad

,,But o had a great time with you. It was a pleasure to see you again and to meet your daughter"

,,Will I see you on a ball in the White House?"

,,Of courses you will"

Bill took her face into his big hands and kisses her forehead. Fiona was looking at them from the doorway. She felt save when he was around, they both felt save with him....!


	6. Chapter 6

Time has passed. Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. Cold January turned into February that turned into a little warmer March. Fiona was felling good, Robert got the divorce papers but refused to sign them since early February and Hillary was on the edge. 

 

It was March 4th Hillary was at her office going through today's mail. Bills, letters, invitations... and one an envelope address to her but not signet by its sender. She carefully opened it and saw a bunch of photographs. Bill and Fiona making crazy faces eating pizza, Fiona feeding birds, Bill looking at Hillary, beautiful profile picture of Hillary's face and many many other with an attached note 

 

_I miss you_

 

It was bill. No doubt. She knew his handwriting so well, she still remembered the image of his hands holding a pen and making notes, she also remember the filling those hands costed doing something else to her... 

They haven't spoke since he left but She would see him again in few days. The White House ball in honor of State Governors was on 9th March, Hillary's flight to Washington was settled at 1:30 PM 8 March. Everything has already been prepared. Fiona was staying with Andrew, Hillary was packed, her dress ready. Hillary felt like she needed to talk to someone, so she called her best friend Betsy. 

 

Betsy arrived in Governors mansion around 7 PM. Fiona was on a school trip so they could talk by a glass of good wine. 

-Ok. So what is it?-Betsy finally asked filling something was wrong with her best friend. 

-I don't know what to do.-Hill answered looking down into her glass of wine. -Robert won't sign the divorce papers he keeps begging me to change my mind, the press won't let me live because of it all. I'm depressed and I'm lonely 

-When was the last time you had sex?- Betsy asked absolutely surprising Hillary 

-Betsy!? 

-What? Oh come on. I know you since you were eleven don't act surprised when I'm saying those things out loud. Besides I really think you need some good sex. It seems like you didn't have any for a long time- Betsy took a slip of her wine

-Early November. 

-Sorry? 

-I had sex last time on November 6. After I won the election 

-What the hell Hillary? It's almost 4 months without sex. Now I can see why are you so stressed. There is only one way to relieve all this and that is to have some really good sex. And I mean really good. 

Hillary was shocked at her friends words but maybe Betsy was right... 

-Ok Bets I'll think about it. I'm still maddied tho.  


-That's my girl. Your marigge seem to be only a peace of paper.

They talked about everything and nothing until late night just like friends do. 

 

**March 8th**

 

-Are you sure you have everything? 

-Mom, Dad doesn't life that far away if i forgot anything we can always come by to take it, besides you'll be gone just for 3 days. 

-You're right I'm just... 

-Relax mom. I'll be fine, go now or you'll be late for you plane. And make sure you'll get some rest on your little vacation. 

-I love you. 

-I love you too. 

Hillary hugged Fiona and the teenager ran into her fathers house leaving her mother and father alone. 

-She's right Hills. You look tired. 

-I look old Andrew.- Hillary said smiling at her ex-husband 

-No your don't. You haven't aged a day since the day I met you. 

-Enough of that. I really have to go. Take care of Fiona and call me if anything is wrong. 

-Ok, have a nice flight. 

-Thanks bye. 

-Bye 

 

** >>>>><<<<< **

 

Flight to Washington didn't seem long. Once she got out of the plane she was taken to her hotel. She registered and went straight upstairs to her room where she just fell on a bed and slept. Her wake up call was a ringing phone on her nightstand. 

-Hello?- she asked in a sleepy voice 

-Hey. It's Bill. 

-Bill! Hey. 

-Is there a chance you'll let me take you to dinner tonight? 

-Ummm... 

-I understand if you already made plans. 

-I didn't. It would be a pleasure. 

-See you at eight. 

And that was all, he hung up leaving her with a hopeful promise of very nice evening. 

 

 

After an hour she heard a knock to her door. She slowly opened it and saw Bill in perfectly fitted suit with hand in his pockets. 

-Hello beautiful. - He said as he saw Hillary in dark green, tight dress that hugged her feminine future perfectly. Her red lips and small silver jewelry made her look like a real princess. 

-Hello stranger. Could you help me?- Hillary asked turning around and reviling the undone zipper through with Bill could perfectly see part of her black lacy gorset, that view took his breath away. 

-Of course- Bill said breathlessly putting one hand on her partly bare shoulder and pulling the zipper with his other hand. 

-Thank you- she said turning around. 

-Where are you taking me. 

-Its a surprise.

They were in a car. She was starting out the window while he was starting at her. Her perfect legs in a beautiful high heels, her feminine hips, slim waist and round breasts perfectly hugged by the material of the dress. He wanted her so much, it was so hurtful that he could not have her. His desire towards her wasn't just about sex it was about being able to hold her, smell her hair, fall asleep with he in his arms.  


 

The car stopped. 

-We are here.- Bill went out to open Hillary's door. 

-Thank you- she stepped out if the car and saw a small, charming Italian restaurant. She rested her hand on Bill's arm and headed in the direction of the door. 

-Ladies first-Bill opened the door as Hillary walked inside. Once inside he took of her coat along with his. And have them to a man who was supposed gonna taking care of them 

-I have a reservation on name Clinton. 

-Of course Mr. Clinton pleas follow me.- said man with Italian accent and let them to a private room with only a table set for two, the room was lighted by candles and filled with quiet jazz music. 

-Bill it's beautiful.-Her smile was as bright as a smile of a child in candy shop 

-Not half beautiful as you. 

 

 

They both sat, ate drank wine, first bottle, second bottle. 

-Excuse me, could we pleas get another bottle?- Hillary called to the waiter 

-Of course Mrs. Clinton. 

_Mrs. Clinton_. Hillary looked at Bill and his eyes were wide. 

-Sounds great don't you think? Hillary Clinton.  


-Bill, I'm not Mrs. Clinton 

-Could have been, we were so close to this once. Why did you left? 

-Bill... it's such a nice evening and We are the past, pleas don't bring this up. 

-But Hill we were so good with each other. We need to talk about us, I have to know what happened then. 

-Bill there is no us and I'm... 

She never finger sentence because waiter came back with their wine. 

-Thank you. Bill pleas let's just not talk about this. 

 

After emptying 3rd bottle they both felt a little tipsy. They dance few times before going back to the car. 

 

Once in a hotel... They danced through the hallways of the hotel, laughing and singing but trying hard to quiet themselves. 

-Thank you-Hillary said landing against the door to her room 

-It was my pleasure He putted his hands on each side of her head and movers his face to hers. Blue locked with blue. Hearts beating faster when they felt each other's breath on their skins. 

-Hill, tell me to stop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter. It's boring i know LOL. Thank you for all your support. I was thinking about some smut in the next chapter so PLEAS let me know if you'd like that. LOVE U ALL


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry you had to wait so long but writing this chapter was harder than I thought. Also, thank you SO VERY much for all the support-kudos, comments. It means a lot. ENJOY

She didn't stop him, she didn't want to, she felt a little more suborn. He slightly brushed his lips over hers and then kissed her. The kiss grew bigger with each second, it was pure, deep, hard sloppy perfection. Never braking a kiss she took a key out of her purse, but she had to break from him to open the door so she turned around and quickly opened the door as Bill kissed her neck. They walked inside and the moment the door closed her legs were wrapped around his waist as he was kissing her again holding her by her tights. 

He took her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He broke the kiss and stood up. She was lying on the bed looking at him. 

-Turn around- he commanded. Hillary rolled over and was now lying on her stomach 

\- Good girl. 

Bill climbed into her and slowly pulled down the zipped reviling what he has saw before earlier this evening, beautiful black lace that was a perfect contrast to her light porcelain skin. 

-Oh yes. You're so beautiful Hillary. 

He slide her dress down to her wait and brought his hand under her stomach to raise her so he could remove her dress. When he removed it he threw it on the floor beside the bed. He grabbed her and turned her around so she was lying on her back again and the moment he did that he remembered what he missed so much over the years and now he was sure there was nothing more sexy in the universe than Hillary Rodham. She was lying before him in black stockings attached to lacy garter belt, lacy and, now, wet panties, black silk-lacy gorset that covered her stomach and barely covered her breasts. 

-My God. Kitten you look fantastic. He landed down to kiss her. Her hands were immediately in his hair as their lips were locked in passionate, desirable kiss. She reached to slide his jacked off his shoulders and then started undoing the buttons of his white shirt. 

-Hillary, I don't want you to hate me and yourself when the morning comes. 

-I won't, I promise. 

He reached behind her back and started undoing her gorset, she worked on undoing his belt as he laid between her spread legs. When they were done he was left only in his boxers and he slowly moved the coverage off her chest looking straight into her eyes. He looked up and ran his hand from her neck to her collarbone, between her breasts and to her stomach but when he noticed her looking to the side he reached to take her chin in between his fingers and make her look at him. 

-Don't look aside, you don't have anything to be ashamed of. You're so beautiful Hillary. 

Hillary smiled at his words and pushed him so now he was lying on his back next to her and climbed on top of him. She kissed him passionately on the lips, jawline, collarbone, chest, she looked up at him and he brought her up to taste her lips once again. He sat up and pushed her over onto her back, before he snaked down her body, his tongue beginning in the middle of her breasts, slowly licking all the way to her right nipple as his hand trawled down her body to her wet, lace covered pussy. 

-Bill...- she said absolutely out of breath. 

-Yes? 

-No one touched me there quite some time. 

-That's ok angel. I know how to take care of you.- he smiled Hillary smiled back and opened her legs a little wider giving him a permission to continue. 

His hand traveled under the material of her panties and massaged her clit as breathless moans escaped her lips. He knew how to pleas her. The pleasure filling her body reminded her of all the times he made love to her. Oh God, how good it felt to have him inside her. 

His hand reached out of her panties to detach her stockings from her garter belt. 

-I love your legs babydoll.- he said as his hand slowly went from underneath her knee up her bare lag to her panties which were off along with her Garter belt before she knew it. 

She tried to push down his boxers as he kissed her neck. After noticing her actions he stood up and took of his boxers. Hillary was stunned seeing his big, proud, hard manhood she rose to her knees and went to at the age of the bed on which she was kneeling in front of his standing form theirs faces were on the same level now and they couldn't stop each other from kissing 

-Bill... pleas....- Hillary said between kisses 

-Pleas what? 

-Pleas, fuck me. Fuck me and make me yours again. 

That was all he needed. 

He put his arms on her, holding her as he moved on top of her. He kissed her as she closed her eyes. His lips moved across her cheek and to her ear, where he kissed her lobes, running his tongue along the edge of her ear. Excitement shot through her body. She felt his cock rock-hard against her thigh. 

He peppered gentle kisses across her neck and jawline whilst he grabbed at her hip with one hand. The other came up and fisted into her hair as his lips moved to her ear again. He pulled her hair to the side and whispered; ,,Your pussy is so wet for me baby" Her heart nearly stopped. The moment she was waiting for. 

She breathed heavily as he parted her legs, wrapping one thigh around his abdomen. He leant on his knees to create the perfect angle. Her cunt was open and wet and ready. She thrummed down below, so eager for his cock. He sat back slightly, and pulled her up a little, inviting her to look together as the swollen tip prodded slowly and delicately at her entrance. 

She couldn't believe how wet she was. He coated the head of his cock in her juices spreading it around with his fingers. He held himself in place, bringing the tip back to meet her entrance. 

-Are you ready for me? 

-Yes, please, Bill... I need you inside me. 

He moved agonisingly slowly, pushing the head tight against her, slow, very slooooow. They watched together as every vein, and every inch pushed further and further inside of her, coating his cock in all of her juices. He stopped halfway. 

-FUCK! You're so fucking tight Hillary- he exclaimed. 

She was bent up, leaning on her elbows. Her head fell back as she tried to control her breathing. Both of them were breathing erratically and heavily as they stopped to savour and enjoy the moment. His dick throbbed inside her as your cunt stretched to accommodate him. Her pussy lips wrapped neatly and tightly around him, stretching more and more, bit by bit, as he kept pushing inside of her. 

He leant against her so they could lay down together. His chest pressed against hers and she felt their hearts beating together. Her legs were only slightly parted, to allow him to fit snugly into place. 

He held her close, sliding the rest of his pulsating cock inside of her. He stilled again. Feeling all of her. His eyes were shut tight and he emitted a low groan. She felt the throb of him; his dick beginning to push in and out of her, as he leant comfortably into her, copious amounts of pre-cum and pussy juice mixing together, lubing her perfectly for him. He began moving faster, his pelvis thrusting deliciously against her, causing just the right amount of stimulation on her clit. He slid his tongue past her lips, kissing her sloppily, devouring her mouth, his hands gripping her body, whilst thrusting into your pussy. 

-Mmmm, fuck, Hillary, your pussy feels amazing. 

She just moaned in response. She had no words at all. She had never felt this alive before. Their bodies were in perfect synchronicity, as they fucked hard and fast, his dick pulling all the way out before slamming back into her, right up to the hilt. He leant back a bit, holding onto her shoulders as he looked down watching himself disappear into her, biting his lip at the away her cunt swallowed his dick, nice and deep. 

His hair fell over his piercing blue eyes, looking down at her. Butterflies fluttered around in her belly at the way he looked at her. She was so turned on and wet and they could feel they were going to cum soon. It was all too much. He sensed her need to slow down, due to her breathing. 

-Shall we change position?- he asked. 

-Yeah. 

He stopped and pulled out of her; 

-Turn over. 

She flipped over onto her belly, showing Bill her ass. He grabbed hold of it; smacking it playfully. 

-Mmmm, fucking beautiful. 

It turned her on so much that he got so excited over her. Whilst kneeling, he pulled her ass up into the air, keeping her body pressed into the bed, holding her by the hip as he stroked his cock a couple of times before moving his hand to pull her cheeks apart. He admired the view, stroking quickly, using his thumb to widen her cunt lips before stroking his cock over her wet slit and sliding back into her. This new angle allowed him to enter her more deeply pushing in further than before, causing her to let out short gasps as he pounded hard into her pussy. Her fists grabbed handfuls of the bed sheets; her face pressed down hard as she screamed into her pillow. 

He pulled her rear up more and pushed her thighs tightly together, her ass completely rounded. He stroked and rubbed her delicate cheeks before delivering a quick hard smack and grabbing her once more, letting his nails dig in, making gorgeous little red half-crescent marks on her skin. He pulled out of her but carried on pushing her thighs together so he could look at her engorged wet lips. He traced a finger up and down before pressing his tongue against her, sliding up and down her slit. Her moans tumbled out onto the pillow whilst he lapped at her pussy like a hungry little kitten. "Ohh fuck!" she yelled. 

He pulled his face back and spat hard onto her wet cunt and spreading it with his fingers, dipping two inside, before kneeling back up, and re-entering her. He pushed her ass down this time, so she was laying flat on the bed. After mounting her, he wrapped one arm around her, across her chest, pulling her close, holding her tightly to him while he fucked her doggy-style; kissing and biting her neck and shoulders. He sucked hard on her skin, leaving beautiful red marks which he knew would bruise over tomorrow. But he couldn't care less, they both were too lost in waves of pleasure to care about anything. 

-Bill, I'm so close. -He slowly pulled out off her. - No, Bill pleas fuck me, I need you. 

-Oh I love it when you beg. I want to see you while I make you cum. 

He kissed her passionately, deeply, never breaking the kiss lay her down on her back and slammed back into her wet cunt swallowing her moan. 

-Fuck, Hillary you're so fucking tight, I'm not going to last long. 

-Bill, just fuck me, pleas. 

He moved hard and fast in and out of her. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her. The gorgeous of her moans and sloppy sound Of his hard dick slamming into her wet, hot pussy were filling their ears. Her legs wrapped around his abdomen, hands pinned above her head, eyes closed and head spinning from side to side from the pleasure. 

-Cum, cum for me baby. Show me how good I make you feel. 

-Oh God, William you feel so good. I'm going to...

And with one final thrust she reached the highest levels of pleasure, screaming his name and wrapping her legs tighter. When he felt her walls tight around him he was just one thrust behind her. Hillary opened her eyes and tried to capture the moment. The man, the only man that could make her so happy still inside her wet pussy right after an orgasm, she couldn't remember when was the last time she felt that way. 

He kissed her and slowly pulled out of her. He stood up and went to the bathroom. He returned with a wet washcloth, she was still lying naked in bed, legs spread. She lat between her legs and cleaned her, his white cum spilling out of her and mixing with her transparent one. 

-Thank you. 

-My pleasure. 

He went back into the bathroom and when he returned he sat at the age of the bed and started putting on his pants. 

-Where are you going?- Hillary asked as she sat up. 

-To my room. I don't want to cause you any problems. 

He meant the divorce, it would cause difficulties If someone would find out what happened that night. Hillary knelt behind him and moved her arms from his back, underneath his shoulders and wrapped them around his chest. Burying her face between his shoulders she whispered ,,Stay. Pleas stay with me tonight." 

He moved his head to the side 

-Baby... 

-No, pleas. Don't say anything. I want you. I want you here with me tonight. 

He took off his pants and was now only in his boxers. He turned around and wrapped her in his arms 

-Okay. 

They lay in bed. Bill's arms wrapped around Hillary, her head lying on his chest. He was moving his hand up and down her bare back and she meow like a little kitten. 

-You like it?- he asked 

-Mhmm 

-You like the way I touch your body? 

-Yes, no one ever touched me like you. 

She fell asleep in matter of minutes, he was still long down at her beautiful sleeping, bare form. ,,No one else ever will again" he thought to himself and felt asleep as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you (I still think it was the hardest chapter for me )  
> Pleas let me know what do you think, I love reading your comments. LOVE U ALL


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but my school was really crazy. I hope I'll be able to update more often.  
> I'm super happy you enjoyed the previous chapter. In this one my dirty mind took control... again *evil grin*  
> Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter. Enjoy!

    She woke particularly early. She sensed movement around the room. She managed to peep out from under one eyelid. She saw Bill getting dressed. He'd inadvertently stayed the night. They'd both been too fucked-out to even move after they had sex. She looked over at her clock. 06:40. She groaned and turned over in bed.    
 "Did I wake you?" his voiced whispered.    
 "Yes," she smirked to herself, "why are you up?"    
 "I have something to do in the city."    
 "At this time?! There's still a good couple of hours of quality sleeping time!" She exclaimed.    
 "Not for me." he answered firmly. He walked through to the bathroom.  
   
She pulled the covers tightly around herself, relaxing into the pillows and sheets, feeling happy and cosy and warm. Memories of just a few hours ago fresh in her mind. The way he'd kissed her, touched her. The way he'd finally fucked her. He was so filthy in bed. And she loved it. She was quickly becoming addicted to him. Just like she did all those years ago.  
   
Even in mostly mostly-asleep state, she still wanted him again. Wanted him back in bed.  
   
He walked back through from the bathroom. He stood just in his trousers and shirt. His white shirt which he'd worn to dinner yesterday. His shirt which she'd taken off him. Shirt that still had red marks of her lipstick from last night. Shivers of pleasure ran through her. Obviously, he wouldn't wear that to work today. He would go back to his room and change... wouldn't he?  
  He couldn't sully his image by turning up in the previous day's clothing. Not that anyone would know; all his shirts were the same. But the smell of her was probably still on it. She thought it would be hot if he did wear the same shirt that day; the smell of her still lingering on him. Him secretly enjoying it.  
   
  "You should come back to bed..." she spoke.  
  His fingers were busy doing up the shirt buttons. He looked at her, one eyebrow raised.    
 "...Daddy" she finished.  
   
"There's so many things I have to to."  
   
"But I need you to do me..."  She had a glint in her eye. He looked her over. She could tell that he was faltering slightly. He too must have had recollections of the previous night.  
  She pulled back the covers, revealing her naked form. Bill growled in his throat. He made his way over to the edge of the bed. She reached a hand out to touch him; tracing her thumb on his slim hip. Her hands stroked all over him as he grew harder.  
   
"I'm going to be late babydoll ." he informed her.  
   
She fluttered her eyelashes up at him; "I'll make it so worth your while, Sir."  
   
There was no mistaking the bulge in his pants. He moved closer to her, pushing his pelvis towards her face. She stared up at him as her nose and mouth made contact with his clothed erection. She kissed along the bulge which she felt growing harder as she breathed him in.  
   
She pulled back. He slowly dragged down his zipper, letting himself pop free, although still hidden by his underwear. She bit her lower lip then kissed around his crotch some more, feeling a wetness pooling into the fabric.

"Command me." Hillary said.  
   
"Take off my belt…" he ordered. Pleasure streaked through her at his commanding tone. They both knew he was perfectly capable of removing his own belt, but it was about the power. He wanted to tell her what to do and she wanted to give him that. She loved being submissive in bed. He needed to control her, just as much as she needed to be controlled.  
   
She hesitated, in order to coax him a little.  
   
"NOW, Hillary. If I have to tell you again…" he warned. She relished in this little game you both played.  
   
"Yes, Sir." She almost giggled with glee but managed to contain herself.  
   
She undid his belt, tossing it aside. He slid off his trousers and underwear, letting them drop to the floor. His thick cock was ready and waiting for her. She rolled her tongue about her mouth and licked her lips, leaving a wet sheen.  
 He grabbed hold of himself, stroking up and down his length before climbing on top of her.  
 "Lie down," he ordered. And she did.  
   
He stroked her body, grabbing handfuls of flesh as he carried on jerking himself. He shuffled his body upwards, settling on her chest. He pressed himself down on her, using all his might to hold her in place.  
   
His eyes bore into her. "You look so good like this"  
   
She bit her lip, eyes wide with lust.  
   
"This is exactly where you belong. Underneath me."  
   
"I like being under you"  
   
"I know you do. Your legs open for me and wrapped around my. Screaming my name as I screw you. You always loved it."  
   
He held his cock tight. Jerking slowly, then quicker, his body moving closer to her. His dick and fist hitting you as he pumped himself right next to her face. She swallowed hard, biting her lip. She wanted to taste him so badly.  
   
"Bill."  
   
"What?" he asked staring right at her.  
   
"I need you."  
   
"What do you need?"  
   
"I want to taste you."  
   
"You want this?" he asked, pushing his dick against her face.  
   
"Yes, Sir."  
   
"Then beg."  
   
"Pleeease…" she began. Oh gosh... he loved it.  
   
He bounced his cock against her wet lips, not quite letting her have any, even when her tongue protruded, trying to lick at him.  
   
"So eager." He held himself tightly in hand, stroking his cock all over her face and lips. Not letting her have a taste.  
   
"Please, Bill, please let me taste you."  
   
"Let me just ask a question."

"Mmmm?"

"Who's the daddy Hilly?"

"You are."

"That's a good girl. I want you to call me that."

"Yes daddy."

He sat up on his knees, jacking himself hard before pressing his cock to her mouth.  
   
"Open up. Now. You want this cock? Take it!" his words tumbled out seconds before he forced himself into her mouth.  
   
Her lips wrapped perfectly around his length. She was so eager. Taking everything he had to offer, opening up her mouth wide for him, giving him perfect access. He pushed deep into her mouth, thrusting his cock into her warm wetness, coating himself in her spit.  
   
She sucked eagerly on him. Having his cock in her mouth was everything. She licked and sucked up and down his length, swirling her tongue around the tip. He moaned loudly throwing his head back, and pushing his hips into her face, thrusting and banging her mouth so hard, her head smacked against the headboard.  
   
She groaned as spit spluttered out the sides of her mouth. Her cunt was wet and ready, at how rough she was being treated. Bill grabbed fistfuls of her hair and held her head firmly in place as he had sex with her mouth.  
   
He moved even closer to her, sitting on her face, his dick rammed straight down her throat. He stared down at her. He pulled his cock out, globs of saliva coming with it. The spit coated her lips and dripped down her face.  
   
He stroked her cheek. "What a vision." he bit his lip.

"turn over,” he breathed. She obeyed, moving onto her stomach.  
   
His hands were all over her, touching the parts of her body he adored the most. He pulled her ass up a little, spreading her cheeks revealing her wet, swollen centre. He jerked himself a few times before pushing inside her, and collapsing on top of her, holding her close as he fucked her deeply.  
   
She moaned into her pillow, clawing and biting it at the same time. He put an arm around her chest and held her close, a hand making its way to her breasts. She groaned loudly, signalling how much she enjoyed that. “Mmm, touch me...daddy" She reverted back to titles purely to heighten his arousal. She felt his cock stiffen inside you. He slid in and out of her slowly now as the grip on her tits tightened.  
   
He moved his lips to her ear, “I love fucking your perfect cunt,” he kissed her ear, she whined into the pillow, “you’re so tight around me, so fucking tight for me. You take my cock so well, don’t you angel?”  
   
“Mmhmm” she moaned for him.  
   
His teeth grazed the edge of her ear before scraping them along her neck and shoulder. He held her still, fingers pressed around her chest, bringing her closer to the edge. “Does that feel good?”  
   
“Yes, oh fucking, YES!"  
   
Bill was careful in his actions, clutching at her front as he fucked her hard. “Cum on my cock, cum for me sweetie.”  
   
She didn’t know how his words could affect her so much and without missing a beat, her walls squeezed around him as she came hard, her wetness dripping down his shaft as she wailed into the pillow, teeth biting into the material. His hand felt so good wrapped around her as she came. Her vision whited as she drifted into another plane of consciousness.  
   
Bill gently loosened his grip on her, fucking her through her orgasm chasing his own, before he let go and shot inside of her, almost simultaneous to her, groaning and gripping her hair in a predatory fashion, holding onto her tightly, his arm around her chest, pumping the last of his cum inside her, grunting low in her ear.  
   
She lifted her ass and pelvis to meet his thrusts, continuing to fuck herself back onto his cock. As her orgasm subsided, she quickly felt another building, particularly with the feeling of his hot seed gushing into her as her walls milked him. This along with his growling in her ear had her on the edge ridiculously quickly.  
   
Before he had finished coming her second orgasm had already hit her. She slid her hand beneath herself to rub at her engorged clit and she came with a loud scream, “Fuck me! Fuck me harder!”  
   
Despite almost being finished, Bill obeyed, showing her no mercy, ramming his cock in and out of her. It felt so good to have him slam hard against her. As hard as she needed him. She was a string of sobbing and incoherency as her orgasm ravaged her.  
   
They held each other for what seemed like hours as they came down together, Bill breathing hard into her ear and neck. They were both absolutely drenched in sweat when they finished. After some time, he slowly pulled out of her.

He kissed her tenderly as he pulled her into his arms and they cuddle naked.

He played with her her while looking down. "You really are so beautiful, Hilly. I hope you know that.”

She smiled in response.

"I can't think of a better way to start a day, try to sleep some more, you must be exhausted"

He was just lying there, holding her in his arms. He wanted to stay that way forever, but.... she wasn't his. She was still married to another man. But after so many years of imagining her in another man's arms she was buck in his, right where she belonged.

When she fallen asleep he climbed out of the bed. He didn't want to leave, but he had arrangements in the capital. He got dressed and when he was about to leave he sat next to her on the age of the bed.

He gently kissed her temple, running his long fingers over her cheek he whispered "One day... I promise you, one day I'll hold you in my arms as you fall asleep every night,and I'll always be there when you wake up, my angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you about my dirty mind LOL. I'm really wondering where to take this, because now everything is very spontaneous. Thank you for all your support it's really supportive.  
> LOVE YOU ALL


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG More than 100 kudos!!! I'm so happy. I can never thank you enough for that. TBH I was thinking of writing some smut in this chapter, but than I thought that 2 chapters of nothing but smut was enough for now. Enjoy!

Bill left around 8. Hillary sleepy a little more but woke up about 30 later. Before she opened her eyes, she turned to lay on her back in the middle of the bed, covered only from her lower abdomen down, memories of last night coming all back to her. His voice dancing in her head. 

_ "Show me how good I make you feel."  _

_ "Take off my belt…"  _

_"Your legs open for me and wrapped around my. Screaming my name as I screw you."_

She couldn't help but to get exited again, more and more with a memory of his body against hers. The feeling of his skin underneath her palms. The pleasuring burn in her lungs every time she screamed his name in ecstasy. 

She opened her eyes and sat up wrapping herself in blankets. She picked up a phone to make a call. 

"Hello?" The voice on the other side asked 

"Betsy" 

"Hills! Hey girl, how are you?" 

"You won't believe what I have to tell you." 

"Spill" 

"OMG I don't know where to start. This is all so crazy."

"I know you since you were 11 I won't judge you." 

"I did it." 

"Wha...No!" 

"Yes!" 

"Omg you seriously did it?" 

"Yes, oh gosh. It was so amazing, but now I feel a little bad." 

"I can't believe you had sex while being still married to another guy. You were always so decent!" 

"I'm not a saint." 

"I know that well enough. Tell me everything" 

"He took me out to dinner last night..." 

"Ok, maybe start with saying who is he" 

No response 

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"Are you trying to tell me that you had sex with Bill?" 

"Yes!" 

"William Clinton?" 

"Yes!" 

"The governor William Clinton, the one that you were dating in Law school?" 

"Yes Bets, him." 

"Hillary! You don't cheat on your husband with your collage boyfriend!" 

"Why not? Let me remind you that he is almost my ex-husband. Besides, you are my friend. You're supposed to be on my side!" 

"You're right, sorry. You always said Robert wasn't a master in bed so I guess this explains your misbehavior. I'm just afraid that it's going to end the way it was in 1973." 

"It won't" 

"You said the same in the 70'" 

"Betsy, I won't get attached this time. It was just sex." 

"And does he know it was _just sex_?" 

"Of course he does! I mean.. he must have figured this out, right? Anyway, I'm sure he knows that it was just sex this time." When she ended her sentence she heard a knock to the door.  


"Bets I need to go someone is knocking to the door" 

She putted on a hotel robe and went to open the door. 

"Governor Carver?" A mad i a baseball cup saying "Flower delivery" asked. 

"Yes" 

He just headed her a huge bouquet of red roses. 

"Have a nice day ma'am" 

She was so shocked, she couldn't get herself to say a word. 

"Tha...tank you" she finally stammered. 

She took the basked of 100 red roses into her room. Sh seat them next to the bed and sat on the age. She saw a little white card with a gold ribbon in the middle of a Bouquet. It's you, it was always you. She immediately remembered her best friend's words _"Does he know it was just sex?"_

How could a one-night-stand effect him like this? Or maybe it wasn't sex but the memories of what they they once had, memories brought back by being this close. With each thought it was harder and harder for Hillary to fool herself that he didn't meant anything to her any longer. 

She needed to clear her head. She took a shower, got dressed and went for a walk. 

 

**> >>>><<<<<**  


 

The White House ball was starting at 7 PM.

Her straight blonde hair falling perfectly around her face, her nude eye makeup and red lips. Black, tight dress that showed her bare back ending delicately under what most people would consider bra-line. 

She arrived at the White House at 7:05. She greeted president and Mrs. Bush, she saw him at dinner. He was smiling at her, she could feel his eyes on her the whole time. 

After formal part there was time for music, dancing and discussions. She was standing in a corner looking at all the couples wrapped in each other arms and slowly swaying to the music. She was looking for Bill but he was nowhere to be seen. After a moment she felt a worm touch on her bare back, a touch that could always sent thrill through her body. 

,,Looking for someone?" 

She tuned around and saw him. She couldn't make herself to say anything when she was a lust in his eyes when he was looking at her. He brought his hand to her neck. 

"Where is that hickey from last night beautiful?" 

"I...I covered it with foundation" 

"I see. You look... breathtaking" 

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself" 

"I want to kiss you" 

"Bill, not here" 

She was trying her best to seen cold, to maybe push him away a little. She wanted to make letting him go easier. She hoped that this time it won't hurt that much, that she won't be left with regret of what happened in Washington that day. That this time she won't wish she never met him in Yale Law Library. It would be easier not to know him, than know him and not being able to have him.

"I can't do this Bill." 

"No, Hillary pleas don't push me away. You'll get divorced, and we can finally be together. I don't know why you left then but I won't ever ask. Pleas...be mine. Just you and me and your daughter. Let make you happy because I swear to you that I can." 

"Governor Carver?" Hillary turned from Bill and saw president Bush standing behind her. 

"Mr...Mr. President" 

"May I have this dance?" 

"I..." 

"I won't take no for an answer" 

Hillary putted her hand in his as he slowly pulled her to the dance floor. She turned her head to see Bill for the last time. 

Songs changed, and Hillary keeps dancing. The president, governors. 

It was 9:30 when she decided to leave. She booked a night flight to Springfield. She went to the hotel, packed her things, left a note in a lobby and left without looking back... 

Around 11 Bill came back form the ball, he stood before her room and knocked... once...twice but without answer. He went down to the lobby and asked the woman who was sitting there about Hillary Carver, from room 213 

"She predicted you'll be asking about her. She asked me to give you this."

Woman handed him a small envelope signed Bill. 

"Thank you" He opened the envelope, his hand shaking... 

 

_ "What happened in Washington is a secrets we both have and will never tell.”  _

_-Hillary_

 

He was furious. She used him, it didn't mean anything to her, it was just sex... 

After getting to Springfield Hillary was taken to the mansion, she fell asleep the moment her head hit the bedsheets.

She woke up around 9 it was strange for her to wake up that late, it was Sunday. She took a shower, putted on jeans and t-shirt and went downstairs for some breakfast, but before she reached the kitchen she heard the doorbell.

She went to the door. 

"Open" she commanded her bodyguards who stood on each side of the door. And there he was...again. 

"Robert I haven't changed my mind about the divorce." 

He smiled and headed her a newspaper. 

_**WHITE HOUSE BALL IN HONOR OF STATE GOVERNORS** _

Hillary read the headline and looked up at Robert. He stepped closer and pointed a photo of her and Bill. She looked down At the photograph and a sparkle appeared in her eyes.  


"But I have" he said and putted the divorce papers over the newspaper. 

They were signed. 

"But...why?" 

"Because you would never look at me the way you look at him."

She looked down at the signed documents that meant putting end to their story. 

"Thank you Robert" 

"Be happy Hillary, you deserve all happiness this world can offer...and more" he said kissing her cheek 

"I'm sorry for everything" 

"Goodbye Robert" 

"Goodbye Hillary" 

She stood back as body guards closed the door. She looked down at the papers, she closed her eyes... "I do"... saying it seemed like it was yesterday. 

"Until death do us apart..." something did die. Maybe in her, maybe in him but sometimes that was once there just did seem to exist now... 

 

**> >>>><<<<<**

 

**3 weeks later**

Hillary woke up around 4 feeling very sick. She ran to the bathroom to throw up. 

After emptying her stomach, there was nothing left in it, she brushed her teeth and got back to bed. 

She wish she could at least pretend or fool herself that she doesn't now what can be the cause of that. Pregnancy. She can be pregnant with Bill's child. They didn't use protection and Hillary wasn't on the pill since she left Robert.She was broken... what will she do if it's true? If his child is really growing inside her. 

When the sun started rising she couldn't help but think about Bill. The sun dispelled the shadows of the night the way his one touch, one kiss, one smile could dispel the shadows of her sad, lonely life. 

After Fiona left for school Hillary called her doctor and made appointment for later that day. She tried to get some work done later but couldn't focus on anything. 

"Hello Mrs. Rodham" she changed her last name after rob signed the divorce papers. 

"Hello" 

"So.. what's wrong?" 

"I'm not going to beat around the bush doctor. I think I'm pregnant." 

"Ok than" doctor smiled "we'll do some blood examination." 

After drawing Hillary's blood and doing the examination doctor came back to the cabinet. 

"Well... I don't know whether it's a bad new or wrong but you are definitely..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little cliffhanger... I'm evil. But...Hey, we have the divorce. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. LOVE YOU ALL!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is just a little filler. It's so bad, and boring and I'm sorry for that, but I swear I didn't have ideas for this. I promise I'll try to make it better.

"...Not pregnant" the doctor finished his sentence, taking the weight off her shoulders. 

 

She got home few minutes before Fiona came back from school. 

"Hi mom" Fiona said as she came into Hillary's study. 

"Hi sweetheart. How was school?" 

"Good. The usual boring stuff. I got A from my history test." 

"That's great." Hillary smiled at her daughter looking up from the documents she was reading. Her glasses pinched to the end of her nose. 

"Are you ok mom?" 

"Of course I am. Why?" She got back to reading documents. 

"You seemed.... strange this morning." 

"I'm ok, i was probably just tired." 

"Yeah... mom?" 

"Yes?" 

"When can Mr. Clinton visit us again? You know he is a presidential candidate now and he's coming to Illinois and..."

"Fiona, I don't have time to talk about it now." Hillary cut her off before the question got any further. 

"But..."

"But, what?"

"Why are you so stubborn mother?" 

She took off her glasses and gave Fiona a surprised look. Hillary was shocked with her daughter's question. Fiona already asked her this question few times since Hillary got back from Washington. She was trying not to think about him and she thought Fiona forgot him in a way, but apparently she was wrong. "Fiona, I don't have time to talk about it now." She putted her glasses back on. 

"Why do you keep avoiding this question?" 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"You keep avoiding answering me! Whenever I ask about him you're either busy, you don't have time or you say we'll talk about this later. Why can't you just tell me?" 

"Why are you so desperate to know?!" She threw her glasses on the desk and rose from her chair giving her daughter a stern look. 

"Because I want you to be happy..." Fiona tough position soften. 

"I am happy Fiona. I have you, you're the best thing that ever happened to me!" 

"Let me finish mother. I want..." The Phone rang before she could end her sentence. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi Hillary we need to talk" Hillary covered the phone and looked at Fiona "It's your father" she whispered 

"I'm not here" Fiona said and left the room. After the phone call Hillary went to Fiona's room. She was sitting on her bed reading a book, Hillary sat on the age of the. 

"Is that was this is all about? The whole fight with your dad. " 

"Aren't you mad?" 

"Mad at what? That your father is getting married?" 

"He wants me to be at his wedding. His new whore was there when I stayed with him when you went to Washington." 

"Watch your language young lady. And besides, You know, you don't have to go if you don't want to." 

"But he is my father." 

"And I'm your mother and I say you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I love you mommy." Fiona putted her head on Hillary's lap, as Hillary started running her finger through Fiona's hair. 

"I love you too angel. Is that why you wanted me to get close with Bill? Because your dad found someone else?" 

"I don't know...maybe. It's just that you and Bill...." 

"Ok sweetie I get it...I will probably do a party for Bill. But just as a governor, and a democrat." 

"Just as a governor and democrat?" 

"Yes. I don't think I should get more involved with him." 

"But...You love him, don't you?" 

"Sometimes love just isn't enough Fiona..." 

 

** >>>>><<<<< **

 

**20 October 1993**

 Bill was sitting in the Oval Office looking at the photograph that was hidden deep inside the drawer he used to take it out and look at it when he felt lonely. It was a photograph of Hillary. Hillary that once loved him so much, Hillary he loved even more, the photo from 1972 taken his apartment near Yale. _"Were have i lost you my angel. Were did I go wrong?_ " he thought and looked back at the photograph. She was wearing black bra and matching panties, nothing fancy, just a simple black underwear. She was sitting on the bed, her legs hugged to her chest and her head lying on her knees. He was thinking about her. The first meeting in the library. Watching her in class, seeing the sun dance against her skin, their first date, first kiss, the way her body felt in his hands... His thoughts were interrupted by his secretary's voice coming trough the phone. "Mr. President, there's a phone call for you." 

"Who is it?" 

"It's Secretary of Defense's office." 

"I'll take it. Hello?" 

"Mr. President?" 

"Speaking." 

"I'm not calling from the Pentagon. Pleas don't hung up!" 

"Who is it than?" 

"It's me, Fiona" 

"Fiona!? Fiona Woods!?" 

"Yes Mr. President, hello" 

"Hello young lady. Call me Bill people can be suspicious if they'll hear you call me Mr. President over the phone." 

"Ok, Bill" 

"How are you young lady?" 

"I'm fine. I'm in collage for about 2 months." 

"That's fantastic! College sounds like fun. Reminded me of my youth." 

"Youth with my mom?" 

"Partly, yes.... how is.... how is she?" He needed to know. No matter how much she hurt him, how many times she broke his heart he would always love her. It was her in his heart. It was always her. 

"If you want me to be honest. She's miserable and lonely. How are you?" 

"Pretty much the same." 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah" 

"Do you love my mother?" 

"Fiona... God, Yes! Yes I love her. More than I thought I was capable of. I never thought anyone can love the way I love your mother." 

"Than come to Springfield 30, October. There will be small family dinner to celebrate mom's birthday." 

"I'll be there. And Fiona?" 

"Yes?" 

"Than you. Than you so much." 

"Goodbye Bill. I'll see you next week." 

"Bye." 

Fiona put down the phone as her friend Andrea came to her. "So...who's Bill?" She asked with a smirk. Fiona landed against the wall with a smile on her face. "You probably wouldn't believe me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I'm going to make her pregnant? *evil laughter*  
> Fiona is in collage now, but i had no idea what collage should she go to or what should she study, so pleas give me your ideas! Let me know what your thoughts are about all this and what would you like to see happened in this story.   
> LOVE U ALL  
> -H


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I really don't know what should i write in those Notes anymore. I just really want to thank you for all the comments and Kudos I'm just so happy whenever i see another one of those appear. I really hope you're enjoying this story....

**30 October 1993**

 

"Mommy!" Fiona was so happy to see her mother. She came for the weekend to celebrate Hillary's birthday. 

"Hi baby girl! How's college?" 

"It doesn't matter now. Happy birthday. I know I called like 10 times on 26th to wish you that but... you know" 

"I know. Thank you. I missed you so so much BabyGirl. Come on in. Everyone is already here." 

_ Not everyone... _

Fiona thought to herself and smirked. "Fiona!" All family was so happy to see her. 

Everyone went to hug her. Dorothy, High, Hugh Jr., Tony and everybody else. Hillary was standing in a doorway and she was so proud of her daughter. She was a young, smart, beautiful woman. "Oh my my, mom who's are those flowers from?" Fiona asked Hillary when she was 2 beautiful bouquets. 

"One is from Robert and the other one from your father." 

"Well... nice to know your ex-husbands...." 

"Hold it right there." Hillary cut Fiona off knowing exactly that Fiona in her sarcastic nature would say something mean. And Hillary didn't want any mean comments on her birthday party. _Sarcasm is a sing of great intelligence._ She thought. 

"Governor, the dinner is served." 

"Thank you. Shall we?" 

Hillary sat by the table. Everyone seemed to be interested in their own conversation so she was simply looking around the room. It was the same dining room in which there's been a part to celebrate her inauguration as governor. 

The same room she saw Bill in after so many long years. So many years apart from his handsome face, his elegant hands, those baby blue eyes, sexy voice... 

After Washington she was working herself until she almost fell asleep while standing. She couldn't think of anything but him. His eyes on her. His lips on hers. His hands on her body. She closed her eyes. Oh, his promises. His sweet words. The old promise of what they could be together, things they could accomplish standing by each other side. So young, so passionate.What would happen if she wouldn't destroy it? 

_What's the use of might have beens?_

"Mom?" 

"Hillary?" 

"Hmm? What?" The voices calling her name brought her back to reality... reality he was not in. 

 

After dinner everyone went to the big living room. They had drinks and they talked about all possible topics. Hillary noticed Fiona was acting pretty strange. She kept looking on her watch and out the window. However once she stood next to Hillary's chair and smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling angel?" 

"Looks like my present for you has just arrived..." 

Hillary was confused when she heard the door open, than the strangely familiar steps until... the very moment when she saw Bill standing in the doorway. _Handsome, so fucking handsome_. Hair a little grayish than she remembered, blue eyes burning with both passion and pain as he looked at her, the love of his life. Hillary was absolutely shocked. She was about to pass out. Fiona was however over the moon to see him, she ran to him and hugged him. "I'm so happy you came Mr. President" she took his hand and lead him to where Hillary sat, Hill rose from her chair and looked at him. "Do you like your surprise mom?" 

"Fiona.... I... Hello Mr. President." 

"Pleas call me Bill, governor Rodham." He brought her hand to his lips and left a gentle kiss on her palm sending thrills through her body. 

"Would you... would you like something to drink?" 

"Yes pleas but first...." Bill reached into his pocket and took out a black velvet box. Handing it to her he said "happy birthday" She took the box and opened it. The silver bracelet with small medium dark sapphires reflected the light from the lamp above her It reminded her the color of his eyes... eyes she loved so much. Eyes of the men who broke her heart, men who's heart she broke. Out of all men she could have, all the hearts she could break, she loved the man who she could not have. That man always achieved his goals, and she was one of those goals. A boy form Arkansas who she once loved so much was now the most powerful man in the world- the President of the United States of America. "Bill... it's beautiful, but I can't take it." She closed the box and handed it back to him. "I insist. I want you to have it." 

It was part of his game, first a gift. Bracelet to beautiful to hide it in the box, she would wear a bracelet and every look on that beautiful piece of jewelry would remind her of him. "Thank you than. Scotch with ice?" 

"Yes pleas" Bill watched Hillary's ass as he walked away to fix him a drink. He then turned around and saw the Rodhams sitting still, shocked at his presence. "What's wrong? Y'all look like you just seen a ghost" Rodhams smiled but it was still weird for them to find themselves in the presence of The President. Dorothy finally dared "Hello Mr. Pre..." 

"Bill" 

"Hello Bill" 

"Hello Mrs. Rodham" Dorothy stood up and Bil l gave her a big bear hug. It suddenly made him seem more human, more like an old Bill. He was still the old Bill inside, but now In the expensive suit and surrounded by Secret Service. Bill hugged also with Tony and Hugh. Fiona ran towards him "I want one too, I want one too." She sounded like a little child. "Come here" Bill opened his arms for her and hugged her tightly. 

He then shook Hugh Sr. hand. He always had to much respect for him to give him hugs. He was not only good, hardworking man but a man who gave life to the most extraordinary woman who ever walked on earth. 

Only Hillary didn't seem to be interested in any physical interaction with Bill, no hugs, no hand shakes, not with him. "Your Scotch". 

Time has passed and everyone seemed to enjoy Bill's company. As much as he enjoyed chatting with Fiona, Dorothy, Hugh and others he seemed to be interested only in Hillary. She however wasn't very keen on interacting with him. Whenever he asked her something wanting to make a conversation she just snapped quick single words in answer _"Yes" "No" " Maybe"_

"Mom I think I better get going" Fiona said to Hillary as she rosed from the chair she was sitting in. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I promise Jenna a little ladies night and a sleepover." Jenna was Fiona's best friend in high school, they didn't want to lose contact just because they went to college so when Fiona told her she's coming to Springfield Jenna immediately suggested a meeting. Fiona of course said yes, not only she could meet with her friend and have some fun but I was a wonderful excuse to leave Hillary alone with Bill. 

"Ok than, you're big girl now. I guess I can't stop you." 

"No you can't. I love you mom. See you tomorrow." 

"I'll walk you to the door." 

"We'll walk you to the door." Bill added as he rose and followed Hillary and Fiona to the hallway. Bill went closely behind them. 

They looked like twins, two drops of the same blood. Almost the same high but Hillary wore high heels and Fiona was on flats. The beautiful legs, narrow hips swaying gently,the skinny waist. Their hair was the only thing different about them. Fiona's were dark, wavy and long and Hillary's short, straight and blond. It reminded him how he used to ran his fingers through Hillary's hair when they kissed or made love, their sweet smell when he placed a kiss on top of her head as she lied in his arms. 

They reached the door before he could even realize. Fiona was about to leave and she hugged Hillary "Love you mom. I'll be here tomorrow." 

"Ok I love you too princess." Hillary let Fiona go from her embrace and placed a kiss on her nose. Fiona went to hug Bill and whispered in his ear _"Take care of her tonight. You have a chance with her again. I think you know what to do Mr. President."_ She went out the door saying goodbyes and leaving the President and her mother in uncomfortable silence. 

Not saying a word Hillary made her way back to the living room just to see the rest of guest head out to the hallway. "Were are you guys going?" 

"It's late Hillary, it's time for us to go" Dorothy said. Rodhams left. Bill said his goodbyes and went to the living room, he sat on a couch and saw a photograph on a fireplace. It was a photograph of Hillary, Fiona and him made by a nice random man ask to do the photograph the day Hillary was sworn in and Bill took the girls out. _Is she thinking about me? Maybe Fiona was wight and there's still a chance._ Those were the thoughts in his head that moment. He was standing by the fireplace when Hillary stormed into the room. She was far from happy. 

 "Could you pleas tell me that the fuck are you doing here William?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Let me know what do you think and if you have any suggestions leave them in the comments. I still don't know what collage Fiona is in LOL so pleas let me know if you have any ideas. WUV YOU.  
> -H


	12. Chapter 12

"It's nice to see you too, after all this time baby."

"Do not call me that."

She went further into the room with her hands crossed across her chest. She moved closer and closer to him with a angry expression on her face. Then the sexy male scent hit her nose and she lost. There was something sexier, more irresponsible about him tonight. It was dangerous and it existed her. He was now the president of the United States and she was alone with him only the sexual tension between them knowing they could never resist each other.

"You can be angry you know..."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh Hillary.... you can be angry, you can not talk to me, throw lamps at me,pretend you don't know me, seduce than leave, cheat, betray and break my heart but I'll still want you. You wanna know why? Because you're mine, you were mine since the very first moment."

"I hate you!" Hillary was mad. _How dare he say things like that !?_

"I thought I hated you too, but I learned what I means to have a broken heart. Broke heart is incredible, passionate love and hate you can never bring yourself to feel to the one person who owns your heart. And you own my. You were the love that came without warning Hillary Rodham. You had my heart before I could say no."

That was enough! Hillary stood next to him, not facing him.

"Thank you for coming."

Her emotionless statement made him look at her. The moment his eyes met hers her heart started beating faster, her breathing stopped, pupils narrowed and iris turned darker shade of blue.

"Do you really want me to leave." He had his hands in his pockets. He slowly walked toward her, with each step he took toward she took one backward. "Hillary? Do you really want me to leave?" His voice low and deep. The southern accent that could always sent thrills through her body.

"Y-yes."

"I don't think you do. Your eyes are burning."

"I have a flu." She lied.

"No, they are burning with passion."

Before she knew it there was no space to go further into... her back was touching the wall and he was just a heartbeat away from her. She tried to look the the side, find a way to escape from him and the desire to him she could not deny. He was now in from of her, his hands on each side of her face.

"I really want you to leave. " she said in a whisper.

"Your body says otherwise."

He pushed her hair behind her ear and ran his fingers from her jawline to her collarbone. Her breathing was fast, heavy.

"I won't leave. First, I don't think either of us really wants that, and second... I'm the President now and I'm the one who gives orders."

"Don't do this William."

"Why? Who's going to stop me? You?"

"We'll both regret that."

"You don't seem to regret anything, not In law school, not in Washington." His whisper what sending excitement through her body, excitement that gathered right between her tights.

"I hate you. I hate you William."

"No you don't baby. You hate what I'm doing to you how aroused and turned on you get with me just looking at you, how much you want me after a single touch. You hate that there's nothing you can do about it. Don't fight it baby. We both know you want me."

Hillary grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. Their lips locked, he brushed his tongue over her lips and she parted them inviting him inside. The kiss was getting more hated and passionate as the sloppiest of sounds filled the room. His lips left hers, but they had no intention in leaving her body... he went down her jawline and collarbone. Hillary gave up the fight, she had her hands in his hair and was unbelievably desperate to fell more of him.

"Take me upstairs Mr. President." Bill rose to look at her.

"That would be no fun darling"

He wrapped his arms around her and quickly unzipped her dress, it fell to the floor. He held her upper tights and she wrapped her legs around his waist and hands around his neck. She kicked off her high heels when he carried her to the couch. He lied her down and climbed on top of her.

She was only wearing black lace bra and matching panties, she was undoing his shirt while he kissed her. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and brought her hands between their bodies to his belt. He undid her bra And threw it on the ground with the rest of their clothes.

"My God! You're perfect!" He said as he kissed her neck while kicking his pants off his legs. They broke apart to take off their remaining underwear.

Hillary sat on his lap, her legs on each side of him.

"I want you a baby." Said Bill

"Than take me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you had to wait so long for this. I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon but my school is crazy so i don't know if it'll work. Anyway thank you so much for everything. As always pleas let me know what do you think.  
> WUV U ALL  
> -H


	13. Chapter 13

They made love multiple times that night. In the living room, in her bedroom, on the couch, in bed, on the floor, against the wall....So completely lost in each other, the world that surround them was forgotten for those few hours. 

Once they were to exhausted to continue they lay in bed, her head on his chest. He was drawing small circles on her back. "What time is it baby?" Hillary reached for a little clock on the night stand. 

"It's 1AM" 

"3 hours?" 

"Yes, and 8 times." They both giggled. 

"I have to go, I'm flying back to D.C. In few hours." 

"Stay." 

"You know I want to, but I can't." Hillary meow like a kitten and lied her hands on his chest trying to make him stay. "Hilly pleas." 

She looked up at him and ran her finger across his jawline. She knew she has to let him go, but God she wished he stayed. She brought herself up and kissed him. He ran his fingers through her hair and deepen the kiss. He turned them around so now he was on top. "Turn number 9?" Hillary laughed throwing her head back. 

"No, you're right. You need to go Mr. President." Bill rolled over and stood up looking for his clothes."I like your ass, you know." 

"I prefer yours." Bill's response made them both laugh. Hillary stood up and putted on her robe. She came to the side of the bed she was on and sat on the age looking at him buttoning his shirt. 

"I'll be in Washington next week. Can I see you then?" 

"When?" 

"Friday." 

"I think I'll be out of the country." 

"Oh... I see." She was clearly sad. He stood next to her and than sank to his knees. 

"I'm kidding baby. Of course you can see me. And even if you won't I'll find you and I'll get you back, because I'm not letting you go this time." Hillary smiled and kissed him again. They both stood up and Bill tried to tie his tie. 

"Let me" Hillary came up to him and with few slick moves his tie was tied. 

"Thank you beautiful. Try to get some sleep, dream of me." 

"You know I will" He walked out the door, went downstairs, left the mansion and drove away on his way to Washington. 

 

** >>>>><<<<< **

 

She woke up the next morning a little sore but happy. 

After taking a shower and getting dressed she went downstairs to the kitchen just to find her daughter sitting by the kitchen island drinking coffee. 

"Good morning sweetie." 

"Hi mom. So how was yesterday?" 

"What do you mean?" Hillary did herself a cup of coffee and stood on the opposite side of the kitchen island from where Fiona was sitting. 

"You know what I mean." 

"I don't think I do." 

"You and Bill." 

"President stayed for dinner and left." 

"Mom I'm not a child you can...." The phone started ringing before she could end her sentence. 

"I'll take it." Fiona ran to the phone "Hello?" 

"Good morning baby. Last night was unbelievable, I can't stop thinking about you...." 

"Hello Mr. President. Mom I think it's for you." Hillary's eyes were wide. 

"I'll take it in my office." She went out of the kitchen and once she reached her office she took the phone. "I got it Fiona you can put the phone down." They heard the phone being putted down. 

"Hillary?" 

"Bill what did you say to her?" 

"That last night was unbelievable and that I can't stop thinking about you. I thought it was you, your voices are so similar over the phone." 

"I know, gosh it's going to be so awkward." They both started laughing. 

"I really can't stop thinking about you. I don't know if I can wait until Friday." 

"Honey..."

"Come to Washington." 

"What?" 

"You heard me." 

"You are either drunk or absolutely crazy." 

"I'm crazy about you and I'm drunk to you." 

"Bill..." 

"Pleas. I'll send a plane, be at the airport at 7." He hung up leaving her in shock. _Was he for serious?_   

 

"Dinner?" Fiona asked walking into her mother's office. 

"Yes Fiona, dinner." 

"Breakfast included?" 

"Fiona!" 

"What mom I'm not a child. Just answer me one thing. Did you sleep with him?" Hillary could swear she never saw that excitement in her daughter's eyes. 

"I will not answer it." 

"Avoiding the question is like admitting to guilt." 

"Where did you learn that young lady?" 

"From you. Wait.... that means.... oh my God my mom slept with the President of the United States." 

"Okay you won. Yes, your mother slept with the President." 

"I knew it! Mommy I'm so happy for you." Fiona ran to her and hugged her tight. 

 

** >>>>><<<<< **

 

The day was calm, Fiona and Hillary were trying to make up for the time Fiona was I collage. They watched movies, play cards and do other stuff. At 5:00 it was time for Fiona to leave. "Mom my plane leaves at 6:20" 

"I'll take you to the airport." 

In the car. 

"Why Princeton? Why couldn't you stay closer to your old mother?" 

"Old? Who are so talking about?" Her response caused Hillary to laugh. 

Once they were there Hillary was trying her best to hold tears. 

"Mommy don't cry. I'll be calling you, and I'll visit as soon as I can. I promise." 

"I know baby. I love you." 

"I love you too." They hugged and Fiona got out of the car and head to the airport. 

Hillary got back home. She ran upstairs, took a shower, curled her hair, put on a red, sexy, lacy langerie, did her make up, put on little black dress and black high heels. 6:45. 

She took a one final look at herself in the mirror. She went downstairs and said to her bodyguard "James, could you pleas take me to the airport?"

Plane was waiting just like he promised it will. Once she landed she was taken to the White House. 

"Madam Governor. The president is expecting you. Would you please follow me" Very nice woman greeted her at the door. 

"May I ask where is he?" Hillary asked as they were walking. 

"He's in the Oval ma'am" 

"The Oval Office?" 

"Yes." 

"But the west wing is closed for the visitors." 

"You're not just a visitor ma'am." The woman stopped for a minute and looked at her. When she was a confused expression on her face she spoke. "The president said that himself. Now just go straight and then turn left." 

"Thank you." _Not just a visitor...._

Straight.To the left. 

She was standing at the door, one secret service agent was standing on each side. "Governor Rodham?" One of them asked without even looking at her. 

"Y..yes." Without a word the agent opened the door and she saw him sitting at the resolute desk writing something, she could feel her heart skipping few beats. The room was dark, only light came from his little desk lamp and moonlight coming through the big window. Everything about this moment was very amusing. She went further into the room. The moment the door closed his eyes looked up to looks at her. 

"Hi" she said shyly 

"Hi baby." He stood up and quickly went to her. He pushed her against the wall and pinned her hands on each side of her head. He moved his head down and gently ran his tongue from her exposed cleavage, up her neck and to her jawline. He inhaled her sweet perfume and whispered "I missed you so much baby." His words caused her to moan and he knew that tonight, as every night they ever spent together, she was his.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and also I think its obvious what is going to happen next in this story but I was wandering would you like a real smut like in chapters 7 and 8 or something like in the beginning of this chapter? Pleas let me know in the comments. <3<3<3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to dedicate this chapter to Alexa. So Alexa, i dedicate chapter 14 of "The Story" to you my dear friend. 
> 
> So yeah you wanted real smut (Who would expect that?) But seriously i hoped you would *evil laughter* I hope you'll like this. ENJOY

He broke apart from her. He looked at her, from head to toes. Slowly he turned around and went to sit behind his deck. She couldn't control the fire she had for him. Simply his presence and the way he looked at her was enough.

 

He bit his lip. "Come here." He told her. She moved to him obediently, standing in front of him. He pressed his head close to her body, moving his hands to her thighs, slowly beginning to stroke the back of her legs whilst pressing his lips against her. She tipped her head back, moaning quietly as he mouthed through her dress. He pulled the fabric up, his hot mouth kissing her skin.

 

He draw little circles on her stomach with his nose. She desperately wanted to pull on his hair. He pushed the bottom of her dress way up around her waist. "Take it off." He ordered as he sat back in his chair, watching her. She complied, pulled her dress off and throwing it to the ground.He stared at her with a hunger in his eyes. His mouth was parted, his tongue darting out to lick his own lips.

 

She now stood wearing a red lacy bra and matching panties. Her had a clasp at the front. He reached out to pull her towards him, his hands snaking around her. His mouth resumed its previous activities, pressing his lips hotly against her skin. A thousand fireworks set off inside her, her body trembling with his kisses, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

 

She moaned softly.

 

"You like that, huh?"

 

"Mhm, yes."

 

He pulled her even closer, causing her legs to spread where her stood. He stroked her ass softly. He slotted his legs between hers gently cupping her ass before moving his hand up to her back. His nails scraped gently at her skin, causing goosebumps to run through her entire body. She groaned with her head tilted back.

 

He smirked against her skin as his tongue trailed up her body, the effects of which went straight to her core. She couldn't help herself, she began rutting her hips forward.

 

"Eager aren't we baby girl?"

 

His fingers soon moved round to the front of her and wasted no time fiddling with the clasp at the front of her bra. She stared down at him, watching him push her bra off, letting her breasts hang freely.

 

Everything felt so erotic, she could feel her wetness pooling. Her eyes remained on him as his tongue traced the delicate curve of her breast, soon making its way to her nipple. She let out a soft sigh. He never once broke eye contact with her and it made her heart flutter in her chest. She watched his tongue take her hardened nipple into his mouth.

 

"Mmmmm" she moaned.His fingers trailed all around her body.

 

Without taking his mouth off her, she stood there rigid as his long slim fingers travelled up her thigh.

 

His hand gently dancing on her skin and hand moving towards her panties, gently sliding across the front of them, feeling the soaked fabric and knowing how excited she was.

 

"Oh, Mr. President ."

 

She stood with her hands still on his shoulders, panting and moaning, which caused his right hand to move up and cover her mouth, which she found highly erotic in itself.

 

"Quiet, princess. You don't want anyone to hear you now, do you?"

 

He pressed his fingers firmly against her clit through her wet panties, rubbing gently, causing her legs to tremble. She moaned into the palm of his hand. He pushed the fabric covering her to the side and ran his fingers up and down the length of her wet slit.

 

"Do you?" He tormented as he stroked her gently.

 

She shook her head, whining into his hand.

 

"Then... behave."

 

She nodded.

 

"Good girl." He swiped the pad of his thumb over her clit whilst his other, long, elegant fingers slowly pushed inside of her. She grip on his shoulders tightened as his finger fucked her.

 

"You're so fucking wet." He slid his long fingers in and out of her. When he pulled out of her she looked down to see his fingers glistening with her wetness. Before long, he undid his pants, pulling his cock out, which was already rock hard for her. She looked down at him and he looked up at her, eyes deep and pupils wide. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

 

"Come on, sit." He patted his desk. She sat on the in and he stood up to stand between her open legs.

 

"You know... very important things happen behind this desk and in this office every day." He told her. "And we are just doing what we are doing in here."

 

She never really thought about what happened in the Oval. Not when she was with him. She also noticed how hard he was. You found it slightly strange that he would choose that moment to talk about his job. He was obviously extremely proud of it. His dream. His life's work.

 

She remained silent.

 

"Great things are done here."

 

"What sort of things?" She asked.

 

"See... I wake up every morning alone in my big bed. And then I get down from the residence to the west wing."

 

She remind silent. His hand was running up and down her back.

 

"And here I sit behind this very desk. The advisors, secretaries, ambassadors and God knows who come into and go out of this office. Foreign Governments call asking for help. People reminding me of my meetings and trips abroad. Generals want orders."

 

"Sounds amazing" She told him. He had a smug look on his face and clearly thrived on her approval.

 

"You're amazing."

 

He was clearly enjoying the power he had over her right now.

 

She pulled his tie off and undid few buttons of his shirt. She then grabbed it and pulled him closer. She kissed up the length of his neck, enjoying how his body responded to her mouth. She felt him shiver at her touch. She kissed his neck and jawline before plunging her tongue into his mouth and sucking on his lower lip. She made her way to his ear, whilst running her hands up the front of his body, undoing his buttons as you went.

 

With her mouth hovering at his ear, she whispered, "You're so powerful." He pressed close to her, his hips rutting forcefully into her. She felt his hardness press against her his pre-cum smearing against her panties.

 

"Tell me more." She begged as his right hand grazed her thigh, grabbing her roughly. She knew it'll leave scratches and bruises. She didn't care.

 

"This office gives me every power possible. The most powerful army in the world is ready to do everything I say."

 

Still silent she listened to every word he was pouring into her ears.

 

"I am the one to decide who lives and who dies." His eyes looked crazed. Filled with something she didn't recognise. It was almost akin to lust. But different. Power-hungry.

 

He pulled back a little, looking deep into her eyes. "My every order becomes action..." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, his cock harder than ever against her.

 

She pressed close to his face, bumping noses. "Mhm" She moaned.

 

He opened his eyes, staring deep into hers once again. "They become actions instantly."

 

Her breathing deepened. She weren't sure why but she was more turned on than ever. Horny as hell listening to him talk this way. He entered her with his fingers. Both of them were gasping and breathing heavily. He bit at her already swollen lips harshly thrusting his fingers deep into her cunt while she moaned loudly. He bit at her neck, sucking a deep bruise there whilst plunging three fingers painfully into her. Painful but oh so good. He thumbed at her clit at the same time, pleasure pooling deep in her belly.

 

He pulled his fingers out, jamming them hard into her mouth. "Taste yourself."

 

"Oh mmm!" She moaned around his fingers, sucking every last drop of her essence off before he kissed her sloppily, tonguing her deeply.

 

"Mmm, you are the fucking best."

 

Her legs shuddered at his words.

 

Before she was aware of what was happening, he had pushed her face first onto the desk before pulling her panties down. He pushed her ass into the air, grasping firmly at her cheeks, squeezing them before spreading her wide and running his tongue all the way up her wet cunt. He slid his tongue up and down her pussy, spreading her wetness to her asshole before pushing his tongue inside and spreading it around.

 

 

Her throat ached as she moaned loudly, while he tongued her. It made her so wet she felt it drip down her thighs. She found herself moving up and down, inadvertently riding his face, smearing her wetness all over him.

 

"Ohh fuck! Yes! Mr. President it's so good, I need more!" She gasped and groaned hard as her face was pressed into the Resolute desk. Her heart started beating faster when suddenly the President's hand came slamming down next to her face.

 

She jumped, heart racing in her chest.

 

His face appeared next to her as he leant over her, gently and delicately stroking her back with his skilled fingers. He kissed her lips softly. He spat into the palm of his hand and lubed up his cock before he bent his head and drooled into her already slick hole. He pressed his swollen head against her entrance before slowly beginning to push inside of her. Her legs went rigid as she attempted to hold herself in place. As he pushed the tip of his cock inside of her she listened intently as she enjoyed the noises he made from how amazing she clearly felt stretched around him.

 

"Oh.. FUCK!" He exclaimed.

 

"You are so fucking tight..." She looked back to see the image of him grasping her hips whilst his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "..Ugghhhh, uhhh oh FUCK! How are you so tight?" He exclaimed. "You feel so good around my cock. You always do but today... FUCK!"

 

She was filled with glee at his response. She couldn't stop smiling as he pushed further into her, slow thrusts beginning to quicken. He held onto her ass cheeks, moaning, gasping and spreading her wide, getting a perfect few of her asshole as he fucked her hard.

 

"You look so fucking good!"

 

She turned to stare at him over her shoulder, biting her lip and fluttering her eyelashes at him as she pushed back onto him, riding his cock so well. He leant down kissing her neck, shoulders and back, nibbling at her skin before sinking his teeth into her causing her to gasp and arch her back. Clearly amped up, the President moved a hand into her hair, wrapping it around his fist, continuing his actions on her pussy, as he pulled hard on your hair. The pain it caused at her scalp served only to heighten her arousal as she groaned loudly, her nipples hardening whilst she were treated so roughly.

 

He manoeuvred her, pushing her body down again. The feeling was delicious, as his cock slid slowly in and out of her. Long slow thrusts soon quickened to hard and fast pounding, as he grabbed her hair again, pulling hard on it, making her pulse and moan and writhe beneath him. She was screaming as he pumped her so hard, she began to see stars.  

 

"Does your little cunt belong to me?"  

 

"Yes, Mr. President. All yours!"  

 

She felt her orgasm building quickly. She closed her eyes as his pace quickened even more, to a level she didn't realise it could go to. He breathed hot air into her neck. He was unstoppable now. Standing in the Oval Office, a Commander-in-chief having her bend over the resolute deck for him and being buried deep inside her. He was fucking her hard into the cold wood, her body pressing against it, aching. Desperate for release. Her heart raced as she looked back at him. His eyes were transfixed, that blood-thirsty expression adorning his face. He thrust hard into her, once, twice, a third time before groaning into the back of her head as he gripped her hair, releasing his hot load inside of her, coating her inner walls before biting down into the flesh of her neck.  

 

Her body responded as she reached her peak, grunting as she moved up and down on him. Watching him come apart was too much for her and a blinding orgasm wracked her body causing her to writhe and thrash as she rode his cock to release.  

 

"That's it, ride my fucking cock baby. You're so beautiful like this. Take me deep, come all over my cock, my angel,"

 

He groaned as they both rode out their highs together. He pulled out of her, their cum dripping down onto the floor beneath them. He found her dress and eventually located her bra. Bill buttoned up his shirt before finding her again and pulling her into a cuddling position on the leather chair.  

 

She didn't say much. He kissed her.  

 

"Are you okay?" He queried.

 

She nodded. He was looking at her stroking her hair, tucking a few strands behind her ear.

 

"You are incredible Hillary. In every possible way." he said.

 

"Thank you." She blushed.

 

"You seem troubled. Is it about the office and my presidency and everything."

 

"I guess I've just never done anything like that before, and it shocked me..." She trailed off, eyes darting around.   He stared at her sensing she had more to say.   "...It shocked me how much I enjoyed it."

 

He gazed at her with hungry eyes, licking his lips before kissing her again.

 

"Power can bring an immense amount of pleasure..."

 

She looked up at him.

 

"...if you let it."  

 

A strange and hazy feeling washed over her. He kissed her deeply, pulling her close to his body as they lost themselves in one another, feeling the smooth leather of the chair caress their sensitive skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like that was long.... but I hope it was good. Let me know if you liked it and thank you all again for all the comments and kudos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry, you had to wait so long for this update...

They were meeting in secret for over a month. She was coming to Washington, he to Illinois and they used every big event as an excuse to meet and be with each other again. They talked on the phone every day they were apart. They felt wonderful when they could be with each other. They could talk and laugh for hours, the sex was fantastic.  


They managed to keep it in secret. Fiona knew about the affair but didn't expect it was that deep and intense.  


One morning on early December Hillary was sitting in the living room, drinking her coffee and ready a morning paper when she heard the doorbell ring. She stood up and went to the hallway, the door open and secret service agents went inside followed by Bill. "Please leave us." Bill said to his agents. Once the room was empty he went to Hillary, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer and licked his lips with hers. He felt Hillary trying to push him away.  


"What? What's wrong?"  


"Fiona's here..."  


"That's cool I haven't seen her in a long time. Besides I was hoping she would be here."  


"Why?"  


"You'll find out in a moment. Can we get her down here?"  


"Sure. I'll go get her."  


"Don't bother mom." They heard Fiona's voice from the top of the stairs. "Hello, Mr. President." The girl hugged Bill.  


"Hello, young lady. How's college?"  


"Awesome. It's really cool."  


"Good. I want to talk to you both."  


"Okay, shall we go to the living room?" Hillary offered. They both nodded.

Once in the leaving room they all sat, Hillary and Fiona sat on the couch and Bill sat in the armchair opposite from their couch. "What did you want to talk about?" Hillary didn't know what to think. _What on earth did he want to talk about that they could talk about over the phone? And why would he include Fiona?_  


"About Christmas."  


"Christmas?"  


"Yes. I would like to invite you to spend Christmas with me at Camp David."  


"I don't think it's a good idea."Hillary answered quickly.  


"I think it's a terrific idea." Fiona said.  


"Come on Hill. My mother is spending Christmas with Roger in Arkansas. And I'm sure the Rodhams won't mind if you spend one Christmas without them."  


"Besides mom, how often do you get a chance to spend Christmas at Camp David? With the president of the United States himself?" Fiona said, but seeing that her mother wasn't convinced she ran to stand beside Bill and did her puppy eyes, pleadingly looking at her mom "please, mommy" Bill looked up at Fiona's puppy eyes, looked at Hillary and did his puppy eyes.  


"Please?"  


"You two are irresistible. Okay, I agree."  


"Really?" Bill and Fiona asked.  


"Yes." Hillary watched as two loves of her life gave each other a triumphing look and a high five.  


"I'll leave you two alone." Fiona winked at her mother and left the room.

"Come here." Bill patted his lap. Hillary stood up and went to sit on his lap never breaking eye contact with him. "Is there something you want to tell me?"  


"No." He was slowly stroking her tight. "Thank you for the invitation."  


"I'll be a pleasure to spend Christmas with you. Formally we can have separate bedrooms it I think it's rather obvious we will sleep together. I really can't wait. I miss you so much when we are apart, your voice, your smell, that beautiful smile and gorgeous body. When I close my eyes in the middle of the night, in that big, cold bed only think I see is you underneath me." Hillary remained silent, she put her hand around his neck and kissed him passionately.  


"Hilly?"  


"Yes?"  


"I love you." He confessed She looked at him confused, she looked down and tried to remember the last time she heard it.  


"Hilly? Is something wrong? You don't have to say it back. I'm sorry it was...." She put her finger on his lips to silent him.  


"No. It's okay. It's perfect. It's just been so long since I heard it last time and it feels like the first time. Please say it again."  


"I love you Hillary Diane Rodham, I love you with everything that I have."  


"I love you too William Jefferson Clinton, I'll never stop loving you."

December 20  


"Welcome to Camp David." Said Bill welcoming girls.  


"Hello, handsome. It's freezing. Take us inside."  


"Follow me." He put his arm around Hillary's shoulders and Fiona followed then inside.  


Bill took Hillary and her daughter to their rooms.  


"Fiona, you can stay in this room." Bill opened the door. "And Hillary..."

"Don't bother guys. I know she'll be coming to your bedroom anyway." Fiona said leaving them speechless. "Come on, I'm not 6 years old. It's okay."  


"Okay then. Come Hilly." Bill said with a bright smile. Hillary was confused and still shocked, but she followed Bill. "My room is there, but you can have this one in case you need privacy. I'm just a few steps away."  


Bill took her face into his hands and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "You're so beautiful. I love you."  


"I love you too." They kissed. It was a deep and passionate, yet very tender kiss.  


After Hillary and Fiona got settled in all three of them had dinner and spent the rest of the day playing cards and other games, talking laughing or watching TV.  


"Oh my, it's 11 already. I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Said Fiona.

"Goodnight baby." Hillary gave her a kiss on a cheek.  


"Goodnight mommy, goodnight Mr. Pres... I mean Bill."  


"Goodnight Fiona." He smiled.  


After Fiona left the room Hillary spoke. "I'm tired too. I'm going to bed too."  


"Too tired for..." he put his hand on her tight and started kissing her neck.

"Yes Bill, too tired for everything."  


"Sleep in my bed?"  


"Tomorrow."  


"Okay, goodnight."  


"Goodnight." Bill was confused. Hillary was acting strange since they arrived.

After few minutes he decided to go to his bedroom as well. He sat in front of his fireplace. Jeans, shirt with sleeves rolled up and few top buttons were undone. He needed to talk to her. He couldn't wait any longer. He couldn't sleep because of this one question in his head. _What happened to them on that last summer they spent together?_

"You wanted to see me?" Said Hillary softly and quietly as she entered his room.  


"Yes, please sit. We need to talk." She sat next to him.  


"What about?"  


"Summer." He said coldly.  


"What summer?"  


"Our last summer. The summer of 1974. My 28th birthday and why you left Arkansas without even saying goodbye." Hillary stood up. She knew it was the end. End of all the secrets. He already knew what she was trying to hide all those years. She walked to the big window with her hands crossed across her chest. And without even looking at him she asked:  


"You know, don't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is a little short and boring I know and I'm sorry, but I can explain. I've written 2 chapters so you don't have to wait too long to find out what Bill knows. This chapter obviously contains a little cliffhanger but the next chapter is almost done so I'll post it really soon.Witches honor.  
> LOVE YOU ALL


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dam Dara Dam... Hillary's big secret finally revealed. Enjoy. (Also... I'm posting from my phone, not laptop and I'm currently to school but I'm extremely sorry for all the mistakes. Phones...)

"Yes, I do know. But I want to hear it all from you. Tell me. When was Fiona born?"

  
"1975"

  
"Be more specific."

  
"Spring."

  
"I WANT THE EXACT DATE!" He raised his voice.

  
"May 19, 1975. 6:43 PM"

  
"Was she born too early? Or too late?"

  
"No, just on time."

  
"What were you doing during summer before she was born?"

  
"I was in Arkansas, with you."

  
"Do you remember my birthday that Augustus? It was Monday but you convinced me to take a day off. When I woke up you weren't next to me but when I opened my eyes and turned around you came into the room tray full of scrambled eggs, toast, pancakes, coffee, orange juice and quietly you sang _happy birthday_ you sat next to me and gave me my breakfast in bed. Remember what I did? I put it aside I threw you on the bed and made love to you. I couldn't imagine a better way to start my birthday. Then both naked we ate that breakfast together. Then we made love in the shower, in the kitchen, dining room, living room. Everywhere. It it's one of the most memorable days in my entire life. In that little house at 930 California Drive."

  
Hillary stood silent.

  
"Since then every year on 19 August I woke up and knew you won't be there. But I never lost hope that I'll wake up, turn around and hear your sweet voice singing _Happy birthday_ while carrying that tray with breakfast."

  
"Bill pleas let me explain..."

  
"Is Fiona my daughter?"

  
"Bill..."

  
"Yes or no, Hillary!?"

  
"Yes. You're her father."

  
"God! So when you left early October you were carrying my child and You never even bothered to tell me. Was in needed only to impregnate you?"

  
"God, Bill don't say that! When was I supposed to tell you?"

  
"Well I don't fucking know. Maybe when you found out you're pregnant or maybe today. Or any other time over 18 of our daughter's life!"

  
"You don't understand!"

  
"You're damn right I don't understand! I've been trying to understand, but the only clue you left was a fucking letter!" Bill stormed to his nightstand and pulled an envelope out of the drawer and a letter out of the envelope. "Dear Bill..." he started reading.

 

_Dear Bill,_

_I'm leaving, I'm sorry love. I can't do this anymore._

_I'm getting back to Illinois, to Andrew. I can't keep hurting you, can't keep you from achieving your dreams._   
_I really love you, I always will._   
_My greatest hope is that one day you'll be able to understand my decision and that I did it for everyone's good. Find the right woman and love her, the way you loved me._

_Pleas be happy Bill, I wish one day I could be a part of that happiness._

_Goodbye._

_Forever yours, Hillary_

 

"Bill I'm begging you let me explain. You don't understand."

  
"I've been waiting for explanation 18 years. Talk."

  
"I found out I was pregnant one day before I left. I was feeling sick, I had some stupid cravings- cake, pizza etc. I went to the doctor and he said I was pregnant. I got back home...

**18 years earlier.**

  
_Hillary got back home, she opened the door and screamed "I'm pregnant" she was the happiest woman alive in that moment. They weren't married with Bill but that would be no problem. They will be parents, a part of him was growing inside her._

_She was sitting on a couch with her hands on her still flat stomach._

_  
"I wonder if you're a boy or a girl. If you're a boy you're going to be as smart and handsome as your daddy and he is handsome and very very smart. He will be so happy when he finds out about you. And If you're a girl you're probably going to have thick blonde hair and my big hips" she laughed. "I can't wait for you to be here. You need to grow a little so you can get out and meet us. Mommy is so happy." She smiled she'll be somebody's mommy._

_Suddenly she heard a frond door open and someone stormed into the house. She stood up an saw a very angry Virginia standing in the doorway._

* * *

 

"Virginia? My mother Virginia?"

  
"Yes Bill."

  
"What did she had to do with all this."

 

"You'd be surprised just how much she had to do with this."

* * *

 

_"Pregnant?" Virginia asked coldly._

_  
"How...how do you know?"_

_  
"So it's true."_

_  
"How do you know!?"_

 

_"I ran into doctor in the grocery store."_

* * *

 

"Hillary don't tell me my mother knew your gynecologist."

  
"She didn't  ran into my gynecologist, she ran into doctor Reynolds, a family doctor. Pregnancy didn't even crossed my mind back then. I thought it was a food poisoning, not pregnancy. So I went to a family doctor not a gynecologist. Reynolds ran some blood test and it turned out I'm pregnant."

  
"Did you do an ultrasound?"

  
"No, it would the first time to see our baby. I wanted to do it with you. "

* * *

 

_"Yes Virginia, I'm pregnant and it's your grandchild is growing in my belly."_

_  
"Oh my God. Hillary my poor child. You're only 27 years old. Is it really a good time for a child?" Hillary stood silently with her hands on her stomach as Virginia went further into the room. "I can give you money, you'll go back to Chicago there will be a better time for a child, with someone else than my son."_

_  
"You want me to get rid of my baby..."_

* * *

 

"MY MOTHER WANTED YOU TO ABORT MY CHILD!?"

  
"Pleas, let me continue."

* * *

 

_"...I can't do that."_

_  
"But think about Bill. You know he always wanted to be the governor of Arkansas but now... instead of focusing on achieving his dream he is focused on you, and when the child will come... he'll give all his time to you. You're not the woman he needs. He needs a good, beautiful woman to bare and raise his children, a full time wife. Someone who the people of Arkansas will love."_

_  
"And I'm not that person?"_

_  
"No Hillary. You're the beginning of his end. If you stay and have this baby he'll always blame you for his failure. You can't do that to him. If you love him, leave, and get rid of this child. It'll be for everyone's good. Trust me. "_

_  
Hillary was crying. Her hands wrapped around herself. She couldn't do it._

* * *

 

"You believed her? You believed that I preferred my career instead of family, instead of you? That I needed a house wife for a wife?"

  
"It was what you needed Bill."

  
"But it was not what I wanted."

  
They stood silent for a while. So many questions were to be asked.

  
"Why?"

  
"Why, what?"

  
"Why did you keep the baby"

  
"I couldn't live with myself if I did otherwise. This child, our child is such a beautiful reminder of what we once were. A small part of you I could have."

  
"I knew I know her eyes. They looked so... familiar. I thought they were your eyes, you're her mother after all. But she doesn't have your eyes. It were the eyes I saw everyday in my own reflection in the mirror."

  
"She does have your eyes."

  
"I have a child... Christ!"

  
"Bill I'm so sorry. I should have told you. I shouldn't have listen to your mother."

  
"Yes you should've told me."

  
"I'll never forgive myself for that. I'm so sorry for taking it all away from you. First words, first steps, first day at school."

  
He stood silent not even looking at her.

  
"Pleas, say something."

  
"What do you want me to say?"

  
"Anything. Say that you hate me, that you want me to get out. But say something."

  
"I wish I could hate you, tell you to get out, tell you I never want to see you again. But I can't. "He embraced her. "I can't live without you. I never really knew how to live without you."

  
"Bill?"

  
"Yes?"

  
"Are you mad?"

  
"Of course I'm mad. You took my daughter away from me for all those years. But I have both of you now. Who else knows she's not Andrews's?"

  
"Only Andrew. He proposed before I left for Arkansas and when I got I told him about the pregnancy. He said he'll marry me because he loves me...under one condition..."

  
"You'll name him Fiona's rightful father."

  
"Yes."

  
They both started crying. They cried away all those lost years.   
"I'm so sorry Bill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleas let me know if you were expecting that. I'm really curious. TBH it's the chapter I've been waiting to write since I started this. I got few comments asking what happened to them in the past and I hope this answers your questions. Thank you for all the kudos and comment (I love reading your comments, they are my favorite). Your support means so much. I love you all


	17. Chapter 17

They sat in front of the fireplace, Hillary on Bill's lap. 

  
"Will you ever forgive me?"

  
"I'm mad at you, I'm very very mad, but I think I already forgave you."

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you too. And I love Fiona, I always felt some kind of connection with her, I couldn't be present in her life for 18 years but I have her now. Her and you. My daughter. Wow sounds amazing."

  
"Sure does...daddy"

  
"Fiona Clinton."

  
"Fiona Helena Clinton."

  
"Beautiful." He put her hair behind her ear. "We have to tell her."

  
"I know. I'm scared of her reaction."

  
"Don't be scared. I'm here." He putted his arms protectively around her." Can I ask you something?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Why didn't you have children with Andrew or Robert?"

  
"Because of very selfish reasons."

  
"Tell me."

  
"Andrew wanted to have children, but I secretly took pills and I avoided sex on the most fertile days and I did the same with Robert..."

  
"And it all for what?"

  
"Who do you think they would care for and love more? Fiona or the child they would father?"

  
"I see."

  
"Why didn't you and Daphne had kids?"

  
"I also had selfish reasons... she also wanted children but a child would tie me to her for the rest of my life."

  
"Now you're tight to me."

  
"And I couldn't be happier."

  
"Can I ask you something?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"What did you do with the house?"

  
The room was silent for a moment. They both remembered the little house at 930, California Drive and how much joy they had experience in those walls.

  
"I sold it. I could live there without you, the house became a cage, everything reminded me of you. I still could smell you on the bedsheets, I heard your laughter coming from the living room, I saw your shadow on the walls." A tear ran down his cheek.

  
"Don't cry, I'm here now. Don't cry."

 

**The next day**

 

Hillary woke up in her bedroom, last night Bill insisted for her to stay with him, but after everything she didn't feel comfortable. She was terrified, they agreed to tell Fiona together, today.  
Hillary took a shower, got dressed and went to the dining room.   
She saw Bill sitting at the end of a long table and Fiona sitting on his left.

  
"Good morning."

  
"Good morning mom." Said Fiona.

  
"Good morning angel." Said Bill.

  
Hillary sat on Bill's left, opposite from her daughter.

  
"You want pancakes or toast?" Bill asked.

  
"No, just coffee, pleas." Bill took the pot and poured her a cup. "Thanks."

He looked at her with a arched brow, she nodded.

  
"Fiona?" Hillary wanted to draw her daughter's attention.

  
"Hmmm?"

  
"We need to talk to you. Both of us."

  
"Okay." She relaxed and sat back in her chair.

  
"This very important for both of our families."

  
"Oh my god! Mom are you pregnant?"

  
Bill and Hillary looked at each other.

  
"No." Hillary answered.

  
"You are getting married?"

  
"No." Bill said.

  
"Fiona, please just let me talk. Andrew proposed to me in June, 1974. I thought I loved him but the idea of spending my life with him was terrifying. There was someone in my heart I couldn't forget about, someone I loved more than anything. I was painfully unhappy and one day I was home alone so I packed and ran away.... to Arkansas."

The moment the word Arkansas fell from Hillary's lips Fiona looked at Bill.

  
"How long have you been there?" Fiona said coldly, trying to keep the tears from falling. 

  
"Until October." Hillary looked down in shame  

  
"Oh my god."

  
"Fiona, pleas listen..."

  
"Were you with him?" Fiona stood up and pointed her finger at Bill.

"Yes, she was with me. We were more together than and engaged woman should have been with another man." Bill said. 

"Mom, is he my father?"

  
"Sweetheart..."

  
"Is he or is he not!?"

"Yes, yes he is your father."

  
Fiona couldn't believe her own ears. Her eyes filled with tears breaking Hillary's heart. She stood up and ran out of the room.

  
"Fiona!"Hillary stood up and wanted to run after her but Bill grabbed her arm.

  
"Let her be. She needs time."  
Hillary sat down and put her head in her hands.   
"But we need to talk."

Bill said coldly. "Send her in!" He screamed and in moments later a woman appeared in the doorway. She wasn't very tall, she looked elegant and had dark hair with a white stripe in them.

  
"Virginia" Hillary was terrified.

  
"Hillary." Virginia answered unenthusiastically.

  
"What is she doing here Bill?"

  
"Mother pleas sit." Not answering Hillary's question he motioned at a char Fiona sat in minutes ago.

  
"Mother, pleas tell me what happened in October, 1974"

  
Virginia looked at Hillary and back at Bill. She said nothing.

  
"Mother, answer the question. NOW!"

  
"I'm your mother, you will not sit there and command me what to do!"

  
"And I am your president and you will do exactly what I command!"

  
He stood up and hit the table with his fist. 

Both Hillary and Virginia looked at him with fear in their eyes.

  
"Did you found out Hillary was pregnant and told her to leave?"

  
"Yes" Bill's mother answered quietly.

  
"Did you wanted her to abort the baby?"

  
"Bill I..."

  
"Did you?"

  
"Yes. I'm so sorry I wanted..."

  
"Mother I don't care what you wanted. Hillary had the child and I'm happy that she did. It means you have a granddaughter. We just told her that I'm her father and she's a little... lost."

  
"She had the baby? What? I told you to get rid of the child! Was that your bargaining card? You had a child to get him back one day!?" Virginia started screaming at Hillary.

  
"Mother stop!"

  
Hillary stood up to scream back at Virginia.   
"No! I had that baby because it was a little part of Bill. Something that would give me little piece of the life that you took away from me! Virginia, I had two husbands but I never could love them at least half as much as I love your son. I felt unconditional love only twice in my life, when Bill held me in his arms and when I held out child in mine." Hillary started crying and fell back onto her chair. Bill and Virginia were both shocked at her emotional statement. He rants her, knelt next to her chair and embraced her. "Don't cry baby. I'm here." Bill waved for his agent to come closer. "Take my mother back to Arkansas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone you had to wait so long. Ummm.... I'm not quite pleased with this chapter, but let me know what you think. I think I'll be ending The Story soon, but I don't have any idea how the end should look like. So, anyway, leave your thoughts in the comments and thank you again for all your support. ❤️


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, it's been I don't know how long and I'm so so sorry.

December 25

It's been 4 days since Bill and Hillary told Fiona that Bill is her father. She locked herself in her room, got out to ski or ice skating by herself, both her mother and father tried to talk to her countless times but she didn't want to.

Bill wanted to know as much as possible about Fiona, her childhood, school, interests so Hillary spent many hours talking to Bill and showing him pictures.

Hillary woke up in bill's arms, it was a time to get up and go open the presents. She pulled herself up and started kissing all over Bill's face.

  
"Wake up."

  
"Good morning love. How did you sleep?"

  
"Well, thank you. Do you think she'll come out?"

  
"Fiona? I really don't know. I hope she will."

  
"It's all my fault, I shouldn't h...." he put a finger on her lips to silent her.

  
"No, don't blame yourself. Let get up and open the presents."

  
"Okay."

They entered the living room with Bill's arm wrapped around Hillary's shoulder. They were surprised when they saw Fiona sitting on the couch.

  
"Fi?"

  
"Hello."

  
"My baby." Hillary immediately ran to hug her daughter. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

  
"Stop mom. Shhh, Shhh..." Fiona looked up still wrapped up in her mother's arms, her gaze met Bill's, she slowly motion her head for him to join the hug. He came closer and embraced both Hillary and Fiona.

  
"I love you both, girls."

  
They stood like that for few long moments.

  
"Shall we open the presents?" Bill finally broke the silence. 

  
"Yay! Presents!" Fiona said.

  
"Let's go." Said Hillary.

  
They felt like a family that morning. Opening the boxes, one by one, just the three of them and a new member of their family- Buddy- a chocolate Labrador Hillary got Bill for Christmas.  
Fiona took a little square box from underneath the free. The box had her name on it.

  
"That one is for me." She smiled.  
Hillary sat closer to Bill and he put his arm around her, they both knew what was in that box. Fiona unwrapped the box and pulled car keys out of it, they had a key ring with a sparkling letter F attached to it.

  
"OMG! Mom!"

  
"Don't give me all the credit, it was actually a last minute present and it was all his idea." Hillary said pointing at Bill.

  
"ONG guys you are the best. I'm so excited. Where is it!?"

  
"Outside."

  
"Awwww." Fiona came to hug Hillary."Thanks mommy." Then she came to Bill, she smiled brightly, hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks daddy." And with that she ran out to see her new car.

  
"Did she just call me daddy?" Bill asked with a little tear of happiness running down his cheek.

  
"Yeah."

  
"So, we really are a family now."

  
"Yeah, I have you, you have me and we have Fiona." She kissed Bill but the kiss was interrupted by Buddy. "And Buddy." They both laughed.

  
"There is only one thing missing..." Bill said.

  
"What?" Hillary asked confused. "You want to have another baby?"

  
"Well now that you mentioned it... we can try. But that's not what I meant." He got on his knee and pulled a red box from a pocket in his pajama bottoms.

  
"I mean a little sparkling thing on your finger." He opened the box and exposed a beautiful sliver ring with a big black diamond.

  
"Bill..."

  
"Hillary Diane Rodham, you are the only woman for me, I knew it 18 years ago and now I'm even more sure of it. Even though you deserve the whole universe and I'm just a Star I swear that if you'll agree to be my wife I'll give you the world. So, what do you say?"

  
"Yes." She said with tears in her eyes. "Yes, yes and yes." She was the happiest woman alive in that moment. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. She was looking at the diamond reflecting the light that came through the windows, it was so beautiful. She pulled him to her and gave him the most passionate kiss in his life.

  
"It's beautiful."

  
"Not half as beautiful as you."

  
"Why black?"

  
"Well... I was thinking about a regular diamond. But it seemed so... common. And you're not common, you're not one of many. You're special, the only one. I told a woman in the jewelry store to give me a ring that is as beautiful as the woman I want to marry, but she said they can't take stars straight from the sky and put them in rings."

  
"You're the cutest. I love you."

  
"I love you too..."  
He touched her cheek and caressed it.  
"... Mrs. Clinton."

  
"I'm not one yet, but I love the way it sounds."

  
"Me too."

  
"I have one more present for you though."

  
"Wow! It's a Christmas of big presents. Car, engagement, Buddy. What else could you give me honey?"

  
She took ahold of his hand and from her cheek she moved it down, to her neck, down the side of her body and putted it flat on her lower stomach.

At first he didn't quite get it. But once he looked to her hopeful, happy eyes everything was clear.

  
"Is there....Are you... are we...." Bill was in such an awe he couldn't finish any of his question.

  
"Is there a baby in my belly? Yes. Am I pregnant? Yes. Are we going to have a baby? Yes." Hillary said.

  
"Wow. One week and I earn two children.A baby! Gosh, Hilly."

  
They both laughed. Bill wrapped his arm around Hillary, he lifted her up and started spinning her around until they heard a car trumped. Still in their pajamas they went out to see Fiona get out of her new car all excited. She was also wearing her pajamas and winter shoes.

  
"How do you like your present?" Bill asked.

  
"I love it. It's awesome. Was it really your idea?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"You're the best dad in the whole wide world." Fiona hugged him tight and he kissed the top of her head.

  
"I love you Fiona."

  
"I love you too daddy."They broke apart.

  
"Mommy?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Are you sure this one is my dad? Because I'm really starting to get attached."

  
"Yes, I'm sure angel. I love you both so much."

  
"I love you too mommy."

  
"I love you too, all three of you."

  
Fiona turned to look at Bill with a confused look on her face 'Three?' She thought. Then her eyes went wide and she tuned to look back a Hillary, Fiona looked down and pointed her finger at Hillary's stomach.

  
"Surprise!" Hillary said.

  
"I'm going to have a baby brother or sister. Yay! This is the best Christmas ever."

  
"One more thing." Hillary rose her hand and Fiona saw a beautiful ring of her hand.

  
"I'm so happy for you. My parents together at last."

  
"There is also a bad news." Bill said.

  
"What? What is it?" Fiona asked.

  
"Well... since your mom and I are going to bet married, it means she'll be the First Lady so she'll have to move to the White House. And Washington is pretty close to Princeton."

  
"So, no more crazy collage parties away fro mom." Fiona pretended to be sad and made her parents laugh.

  
Hillary resigned from her governorship. And 8 months later gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Chelsea Victoria Clinton. She lived in the White House and was planning her wedding with Bill. They decided to get married after Chelsea was born.

On 15 September, 1994 Hillary Diane Rodham was standing in one of the White House bedrooms looking at herself in a mirror. He hair perfectly curled, her long dress hugging her curves perfectly.

  
"Mom, are you ready?" Fiona asked entering the room with Chelsea in her arms.

  
"Yes." She answered without a moment of hesitation.

  
"Wow! You have absolutely no doubt, don't you?"

  
"No. If it wouldn't be for certain factors we would be married years ago."

  
"I know mom. You look gorgeous."

  
Fiona stood really close to her mother and Chelsea started reaching her little hand to Hillary's necklace.

  
"Chelsea seems to think so too."  
They both laughed, the laughter died when they heard a knock to the door.

  
"Yes?" Hillary asked.

  
"Hillary, it's me!"

  
"Come on in mom."

  
Dorothy came in and froze in the door once she saw how beautiful Hillary looked.

  
"Wow! You look gorgeous baby girl."  
Three women talked for a while and there was another knocking.

  
"Now, who is that."

  
"I'll check." Said Fiona getting up from her chair.

  
"Fi, if it's your father tell him to go away, he can't see me on the dress."

  
"Hahaha, okay mom."

  
Fiona's laughter died, heart missed her beats and blood froze in her veins.

  
"Mrs. Kelly?"

  
"May I come in?"

  
"With all due respect, I doubt you're welcome here."

  
"Pleas."

  
"Mom!"

  
"What? Who is it dear?" Hillary came to stand next to her daughter.

  
"Virginia?"

  
"Hillary."

  
"What are you doing here?"

  
"Is that..." Virginia reached her hands to touch Chelsea but Hillary turned her body to move Chelsea out of her reach.  
"I came to apologize, or actually beg for your forgiveness."  
Hillary didn't answer. She stood there in silence.  
"Hillary, what I did was wrong, cruel. But I need you to know that I regret it. I thought I was doing what's best for Bill but I've only made him unhappy. I'm glad you found each other again, and that found happiness." They stood in silence for a moment. "She's beautiful." Virginia said pointing at Chelsea. "And you look... gorgeous."

  
"Thank you, I guess you would like to see Bill's wedding."

  
"I would only be a problem."

  
"I'm willing to forgive you. I haven't yet, but some day maybe I will."

  
"Mother!" Fiona couldn't believe what her mother was saying.

  
"Fi, pleas. Virginia, Bill is your son, you may stay. I'll try to forgive you for what you did to us, but I can't speak for Fiona or Bill. Fiona pleas go to your father and inform him that his mother is here. Tell him not to search for her in the audience, and tell him that I love him."

  
"Mom!"

  
"Pleas."

  
"Gosh, fine." Fiona was clearly unhappy with her mother decision. She went past Virginia killing her with her eyes.  
"James." Hillary called for her agent. "Pleas have someone put an extra chair somewhere in the back for Mrs. Kelly."

  
"Yes ma'am."

  
"Thank you Hillary. Thank you so much."

  
"I'll see you later Virginia, as Mrs. Clinton."

  
Virginia went downstairs to take her seat.

The music started playing, Fiona went down the aisle with baby Chelsea in her arms than placed her in Dorothy's arms and went to stand at her mother's side at the altar. Roger came to stand by Bill.

Music changed and Bill knew it was finally her. She went slowly by her father's side. Hugh was old but her was still stubborn and wanted to give Hillary away. Bill and Hillary were looking at each other the whole time, everything else forgotten. Once she finally took Bill's hand he whispered. "You look stunning"

  
"Thank you."

  
They were really a pretty picture.

  
"Dearly beloved..."

  
The ceremony went smoothly, there were tears of course  
As the very last thing Hillary slide a golden ring onto Bill's long finger.

  
"Till death do us apart..."

  
"I now pronounce you men and wife. You may kiss the bride."

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... that would be it for "The Story". I want to thank everyone for spending time on reading my fanfic. I feel really honored that you actually did waste your on this. Your comments and kudos meant a world to me. I love you all and once again THANK YOU


End file.
